Love in the Future
by Alpha9Reflex
Summary: Tsunade decides to send Naruto and the others to a mysterious demon mountain with an extremely dangerous climate in order to gain an unknown reward. Getting ready for the mission Naruto begins to realize how strange Sasuke is acting but he can't figure out why. New friendships, new enemies, and new love will surely form. OC/OOC/Lemon/YAOI Sasunaru/LeeGaa/ShinoKiba/ShikaIno/TenHina/
1. Chapter 1 Why Is He Acting So Strange?

**Why is he Acting so Strange**

What are you all doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready for the mission!" Ten-Ten yelled at the others and me.

I made a confused look but Sakura spoke before I could, "What mission?"

"Ugh Ino didn't tell you? Dammit. Well Tsunade has a mission for us so you need to get four comfy outfits and a fifth one that is really nice and fancy." Ten-Ten said in a sigh. "Okay I'll see you later."

"Well I'll see you later. Bye Naruto." Kiba said as him and Shino walked away.

"See ya later." Sakura then said leaving.

Hinata and Neji got up and Hinata waved at me, "I'll see you in a bit Naruto-kun."

"Okay later everybody." I said quietly to myself.

I sighed sadly to myself, I don't even think I have anything to wear…no I probably don't. I got up from my seat with a groan damn this is so embarrassing I literally have nothing. Well there is still some dirty clothes but that would be even more humiliating than having nothing at all. Life sucks.

As I was walking to my house I noticed Sasuke standing by the apartment entrance. He had his back against the wall with his arms crossed, his head was looking up at the sky but his eyes were closed.

"Come with me to my house." Sasuke said not even opening his eyes to look at me.

I looked at him confused, was he really talking to me, "Um… are you talking to?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" Sasuke replied finally opening his eyes to look at me with an annoyed glare.

"Oh right. Why do you want me to go to your house?" I asked back.

Sasuke sighed and pushed himself off the wall and walked toward me, "Look I'm not trying to be a dick …"

"Too late." I interrupted in a laugh.

"Shut up and let me speak anyway, I wanted you to come over because I know that you don't have …much. So I wanted to be a gentleman and let you have some things for the mission." Sasuke said quietly as he scratched at the back of his neck.

My brows raised at the Uchiha and all I could think of as a comeback was, "Are you sick?"

"W-what no you Dobe. I'm fine. I just wanted to be nice…you know what never mind." Sasuke said as he turned around to walk away.

I grabbed his wrist and he snapped his head to look at me with a glare, "I appreciate it. Thanks."

Sasuke's facial expression soften but he changed it back to his regular façade as he did his famous, "Hn."

I couldn't help my laugh that I left out as I stared at Sasuke and his "evil" stare. I let go of his arm still laughing slightly and Sasuke continued walking and I followed.

"Hey Sasuke." I said walking beside him trying to get his attention.

"Hn."

I smiled at him brightly and he turned his eyes to me as I said, "You're still a teme."

"And you're still a dobe." I heard him say with a smirk.

We walked to Sasuke's house and he unlocked the door opening but he didn't step inside. I looked at him as he stepped inside and motioned for me to enter first. I had a surprised look and walked in removing my shoes as I did. He walked in and locked the doors then took his shoes off as well. I let him go in front as I followed him upstairs to stop in front of a door.

"Your house is beautiful." I said.

"Thanks. It's all that Uchiha inheritance." He said in a grim voice.

"Oh sorry."

"Shut up there's nothing to be sorry about." Sasuke said as he opened a door and stepped inside.

I followed and gasped when I noticed that it was Sasuke's room…it looked so…normal. I could have figured that the things in his room would be black and red, it just wouldn't be Sasuke's room if it wasn't black and red.

I looked at his huge king sized bed and I couldn't control myself so I jumped on his bed loving how I sunk into the gorgeous memory foam mattress. I let out a moan of pleasure as I felt his furry throw pillows against my cheek. I could fall asleep so fast right now this bed is like beautiful heaven.

"What the hell you can't just jump onto someone's bed like that!" I heard Sasuke yell.

"But Sasuke it feels so gooood!" I said in a loud whiny voice.

I heard a groan come from Sasuke, "Whatever just don't…don't drool."

"Mhmm." I let out a groan as I shut my eyes.

I heard Sasuke walking around and the sound of a door opening probably his closet door to get the clothes. Sasuke was mumbling things quietly to himself that I didn't listen on because there was no need too. I let myself hum quietly to an old traditional Korean song that I use to hear Tsuande Bai-chan sing while she checking reports and made me sit there bored as punishment.

"What song are you humming?" I heard Sasuke ask completely forgetting that I was in his room and on his bed.

I pondered the question in my head and replied to the raven-haired boy, "I honestly don't know."

I heard a chuckle from Sasuke, "Where'd you hear that song?"

"Well when I would act up Baa-Chan would force me to sit in a chair in the corner of her office doing absolutely nothing. She would do paper work, but so I wouldn't kill myself due to boredom she would sing that song, or any that popped in her mind, quietly so only we could hear. It was nice I liked it. So when I'm at home…alone I would sing or hum that song or a bunch of others that I heard Tsunade sing while in her office. Even though I'm a pain in the ass for her and don't listen to her I do care about her…she's like a grandma." I sat up and laughed at the last part.

"You live by yourself?" Sasuke asked with a confused face.

I nodded and he spoke again, "I thought you would be living with Iruka Sensei."

"No it's just me." I put a smile on my face to mask the sadness that washed over me.

I lived alone. Alone as in no parents, no siblings I don't even have pets and it's kind of sad…not kind of, it is sad.

"Oh." Sasuke replied and I smiled again.

"So what are you gonna wear?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a blank face, "Clothes."

"Teme." I said, "You know you only need five outfits right?"

"These are for you." He said as he laid out four outfits. "Are they okay?"

Black Fishnet Long Sleeved Shirt

Black T-shirt (to go over the fish net)

Navy Capri pants

White Kimono Top

With a Long Sleeve Fishnet Top to go underneath

Gray Tight Pants

White T-shirt with a Fishnet Trim on the Sleeves

Dark Red Pants

Black Three Quarter Sleeved Shirt with a Fishnet Trim on the Neck and Sleeves

Orange Tight Capri Pants

"I like them. The first three aren't exactly my specific color choices but they'll do." I laughed and I was surprised when Sasuke let out a small laugh as well.

He looked at me and smirked, "Well not all of us in the world look good in the color orange."

I laughed, "Well I do look quite fancy in my orange thank you very much."

He shook his head with a smirk on his pale porcelain face as he put the clothes I'll be wearing into a backpack.

"I have a couple of old kimonos and stuff if you want to check them out. I don't know what will fit you so you might have to try them on." Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Um…okay." I said.

"Okay come on." Sasuke said walking towards the door.

I got off of his bed and followed the Uchiha out of his room and down a hallway. We made it to a door and when he opened it there was a staircase leading up. We walked up the stairs stopping at another door, when opened I realized it was the attic and it was super cool.

Even though I don't read there was a floor to ceiling bookcase filled to the extreme with books, there was on old looking chair that was by the bookcase angled slightly, and by that chair there was a small end table that had an antique lamp on it. It was a cute, classy little reading area. I also noticed in another corner a black trimmed room divider that had a red Chinese dragon that was blowing fire out of his mouth. In another corner there was a dark purple velvet couch with a gray fur throw blanket over the arm rest. There was a coffee table in front of the couch that had two stacks of books and a couple scrolls on it. In the last corner there was stacks of cardboard boxes which I'm guessing is where the kimonos are. All in all it was a really nice attic that I could definitely see Sasuke in.

"You must really love reading." I said.

"You think." He said walking towards the boxes.

I watched him put two boxes on top of each other and picked them up effortlessly. He walked over to the couch and put them down in front of it.

"Come over here dobe." He said and I did.

He opened the first box and pulled out a purple kimono that I liked.

"Do you want to try this on?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay. Um where do I change?" I asked.

"Over there." He said as he pointed to the room divider.

I walked over and behind the room divider changing into the kimono. It was kind of long, aw and I like this one too.

"To long." I said walking out to show Sasuke who had opened a book and was reading.

I stepped in front of the Uchiha and he chuckled, "You look like a child in his mother's clothes."

"Shut up teme."

"How about this one?" Sasuke questioned pulling out another.

"Nah that's something Shikamaru would wear." I said in a laugh.

"What about that one?" I pointed to another one.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with you in that thing." Sasuke said making a disgusted face.

I laughed and punched him in the arm, "It's not that bad."

"It's pretty bad." Sasuke laughed, "This one?"

"Not really my style." I said to Sasuke, "How about this one?"

"Hell no it looks like shit. It hasn't been washed in kami knows how long it's supposed to be a light green. " Sasuke said.

"That's gross." I said as I sat beside Sasuke who let out a groan and ran a hand in his hair.

"Um Sasuke." I mumbled.

"Hn."

"How about that one?" I said pointing to a yellow kimono that was laying on the floor by the other boxes.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked to where I pointed. He got up and crouched down picking up the yellow kimono and walking it over to me.

"Try it on I think it'll look good on you." Sasuke said quietly.

I grabbed the kimono getting up and walking behind the divider. I took the pervious kimono off and folded it setting it on the floor next to my own clothes. Once I was done putting on the yellow kimono I stepped out to show Sasuke whose eyes widened slightly.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked getting nervous.

"N-no it's not that. You look really…um…c-cute." Sasuke said looking away.

"What?" I asked not hearing what he said.

"Nothing. Never mind." Sasuke said quickly as he put the other kimonos into the boxes.

I put my hands on my hips and stared at Sasuke intently with a pout on my face, "Tell me teme."

"No it's nothing." Sasuke said lifting the boxes and putting them back in their rightful place.

I waited for him to walk back over and then I put my hands together, "Please Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and turned his face away from me, "I said…damn… I said you looked cute."

My cheeks immediately turned red and I nodded, "O-oh…thank you. I would say the same but you're not cute so…yeah. No offense. I just mean that you're handsome and stuff." I said nervously.

"Smooth but thanks." Sasuke said in a chuckle, "Okay go get changed while I'll see when we have to meet everyone else. I'll be downstairs in my room, come down when you're done."

"Okay. Don't leave without me teme." I said walking behind the divider.

I heard a scuff which I'm guessing was from the Uchiha, "Now why would I do that?"

I laughed as I removed the kimono folding it neatly, "Because you're you that's why."

Sasuke laughed, "Shut up Naruto."

"Make me." As I said the words I poked my head out from behind the divider and stuck my tongue out to the Uchiha who only shook his head with a laugh.

Sasuke's laugh died quickly but he still wore a friendly smirk on his face as he put his hands into his pockets, "If you don't shut your damn mouth I'll burn your ass to bits."

"Oooh so the Uchiha can be a little sassy." I chuckled as I finished putting my clothes on.

"Hn. Sure can." He said to me as I walked out with the yellow kimono in my hand.

I followed the other male as we walked downstairs toward his room. As we entered I put the kimono into my backpack and laid down back on his bed.

"Ugh really Naruto." I heard Sasuke groan again and I laughed slightly.

I turned on my side facing Sasuke who had a glare, "I can't help it your bed just feels so nice. Just be glad I haven't gotten under your covers."

"I would drag your ass out if you did that." Sasuke said seriously.

"No you wouldn't." I shot back and he raised a brow as if saying 'try me'.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

I smirked and closed my eyes enjoying the feel of the comfy utopia underneath me.

I yelled when I felt a hand on my ankle dragging me off the bed. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke pulling me off like I weighed nothing.

I moved my leg making his hand retract from my ankle, "Okay I got your point teme. Just hurry up and call Tsunade dammit."

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking as he walked to the phone that was on the wall.

"What time do we have to meet?" Sasuke asked in a bored and annoyed tone not even saying a hello to whoever answered.

I didn't listen after that I just rearranged myself on the bed and closed my eyes again relaxing quickly. I didn't keep my guard up I didn't feel the need to because as shocking as it sounds I do trust Sasuke…with my life. I let out a deep breath as I started humming the rest of the song from earlier.

**'****Well that Uchiha sure has been … friendly don't you think?' I heard Kyuubi say to me.**

'Yeah I think it's a little strange but he also said himself that he wanted to be nice. I don't mind it though I actually like this side of him it's kind of cute which is also strange.' I replied mentally.

**I heard the deep sound of Kyuubi's laugh bounce inside my head, 'Do you happen to like him? Does my little kit have a crush on his mortal enemy Uchiha Sasuke? I am definitely shocked…happy but shocked.'**

'What?! I never said that I have a crush I just think this new side of him is c-cute that's all I said.' I replied quickly.

**'****Do you find this man attractive?'**

'W-what no…no…well I mean he is nice looking.' I said awkwardly.

**'****Nice looking? Really Naruto? You do know I can tell if you're lying? I can smell it on you.' Kyuubi said and I knew that he was right.**

I mentally groaned, 'Fine. I do think that Sasuke is a-attractive. He's hot okay is that what you wanted to hear you stupid fox.'

**'****Yes that is exactly what I wanted to hear thank you. I must go your crush just got done with his call. Good night my kit.' Kyuubi bid me a goodbye which I replied to saying good night as well.**

"Naruto get up we have to be there in forty minutes." Sasuke said.

I opened my eyes to see him slinging his backpack on and picking up mine as well. I got up and stretched groaning as I heard snaps and loud cracks. I was about to grab my back but Sasuke shook his head no saying he'll carry it instead.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked me as we exited his room.

I scratched my head and smiled, "Yeah. Why are you gonna treat me to some Ramon?"

"Yes." Was all Sasuke replied and I smiled giving a loud cheer.

We put our shoes on and I exited first so Sasuke could close the door behind me which he did.

"Thanks."

We were walking and Sasuke turned a quick glance to me, "For?"

"Everything you know Sasuke I really like this side of you it's very…hmm attractive, not to sound weird or anything. It's different but I really like it…love it actually." I smiled but I didn't look at the man beside me.

I saw him nod and I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on Sasuke's face from the corner of my eye, unless my mind is playing tricks on me. I mean really Sasuke blushing? Blushing. That's insane…extremely illogical.

We made it to Ichiraku's Ramon Shop and I sat down happily. Sasuke put the bags down closely next to us and sat down himself.

"Hey Naruto." Ayame said with her usual bright and cheery smile.

I shot back a smile, "Hey."

"So what can I get my little cutie?"

I looked at Sasuke who was glaring intently at Ayame for some unknown reason that I didn't care to figure out, "What can I get?"

"Anything. I'm treating so get whatever you want just don't get yourself sick." Sasuke replied still not taking his eyes off of Ayame.

I smiled and launched myself at Sasuke giving him a tight hug, "Oh really? Thank you so much Sasuke! You're the best."

I let go and noticed that Sasuke now had his eyes on me and his face was red…he's blushing again. Did I do that? I think I did… yes I made an Uchiha blush. I'm the shit.

"J-just hurry up and order dobe." Sasuke said turning his head and resting it in his palm.

"One shrimp ramen, one of your new seafood special ramen and a water. What are you getting Sasuke?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" I asked worried.

He looked at me and nodded saying, "I'm fine, I came here to treat you so don't worry about me. Besides I ate earlier."

"Oh okay thanks."

Ayame smiled and walked away telling the chef my order saying he'll make it on the fly.

I couldn't help but think about all that has happened today. Why is Sasuke being so nice? I wonder if someone forced him to…no that couldn't be it. Wait…I did notice him go to Baa-Chan's office so maybe she told him to be nice to me? Ugh I don't know what the hell to think. Well if she told him to be nice that doesn't explain why he called me cute. I mean being nice doesn't mean you have to call someone cute ya know, so why did he say that.

'Kyuubi?' I said in mentally.

**I heard a deep breath then my beast spoke in a deep voice, 'Yes Kit.'**

I sighed as I said quietly to my friend who lurked inside my brain, 'Do you think um…maybe S-Sasuke l-likes me?'

**'****I get awoken from my relaxed slumbering state because of boy problems?' Kyuubi sighed.**

'I'm serious Kyuubi!' I whined

**Kyuubi's red eyes rolled as he spoke, 'Yes Naruto, I do believe that Mr. Uchiha has a liking to you.'**

'Are you sure? I mean this is Sasuke that we're talking about. Ya know I just want to make sure so I don't look stupid if I start flirting and it was actually just him trying to be nice. You get me?' I said in a quick voice.

**'****Yes I…get you. And trust me I can tell that he likes you as well because all he has been doing is staring at you like the damn sun shines out of your ass.' Kyuubi said with an annoyed tone of voice and I couldn't help but think that he sounded like Sasuke. 'Don't compare me to your little boy crush.'**

'He hasn't been staring at me. You lying ass old fox!' I yelled to Kyuubi who only laughed.

**'****Look for yourself while I go back to sleep.' Kyuubi said with a wide smile showing off his large sharp teeth.**

'You always sleep you lazy old man!' I yell in a loud laugh.

I sighed and looked at Sasuke who was already staring at me intently. When he noticed me looking back at me he quickly turned his gaze to the side and I noticed another blush creep upon his skin.

"Your foods done. Here you go." Ayame cheerfully spoke.

"Thank you." I said.

Sasuke handed Ayame the money and she nodded a thanks and walked back. I looked at my food and clapped my hands together saying a loud 'Itadakimasu'. I looked at Sasuke who still was looking away from me, he was probably thinking…ah who cares.

I ate the shrimp ramen extremely fast not at all savoring the flavor of them. I took a bite of the seafood special ramen and boy was it amazing, this is one of their new flavors and I think it's going to be a new favorite of mine. I moaned at the delicious taste of the ramen in my mouth.

I grabbed more noodles and a piece of lobster, "Sasuke try this."

Sasuke looked at me with a glare, "I'm fine."

"Come on you'll like it." I smiled handing to chopstick to Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke groaned but took a slow bit not taking his eyes off of me once. I watched as he chewed then his eyes widened slightly and then he made his usual face.

"It's good." He said.

I laughed and grabbed more putting it towards Sasuke's lips like earlier while I said, "See."

Sasuke took the food into his mouth without hesitation smirking as he swallowed saying, "Really good."

I took another bit of this unbelievable and delicious creation as Sasuke took a sip of my water. I fed Sasuke some more then myself then Sasuke then I and it went back and forth until the bowl was empty. I pouted when I noticed the empty bowl and Sasuke let out a small laugh.

"That was good." Sasuke laughed out quietly.

I looked at him and replied, "Yeah it was."

"Want another?" Sasuke smirked.

"You bet I do." I cheered raising a fist in the air.

"Hey can I get another Seafood Special and more water." Sasuke said as Ayame got our dirty dishes.

"I just made another, I knew you'd want another." Teuchi (Ichiraku Ramen's owner) laughed in a wide smile setting the bowl in front of us.

"Thank you." I said.

"Itadakimasu!" Sasuke and I both said in unintentional synchronization.

I was about to grab the chopstick to do what we were doing earlier but Sasuke had grabbed them instead.

"Here." Sasuke whispered holding the chopstick with the noodles on it to my mouth.

I blushed but accepted the food looking at Sasuke who also had a slightly reddened face.

I finished the food and smiled, "Damn this is good."

I watched as Sasuke took a bite then gave me one then him then me and it was just like earlier and once again before we knew it the bowl was empty.

"Damn where have you been all my life?" Sasuke laughed.

I replied, "I've been in Konaha."

Sasuke looked at me then covered his mouth muffling a laugh and I tagged along laughing as well. I looked at the clock and gasped damn we only have five minutes.

"Shit." Sasuke groaned, "Let's go Naruto."

"Okay."

I watched Sasuke pa for the extra bowl and I waved good bye. I was about to reach for my backpack but Sasuke slapped my hand gently, "I told you I'll carry it dobe."

"Ugh I'm not some damsel in distress you know." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Whatever. Hurry up."

We walked closer to the main gate and we noticed everyone there waiting with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Do you think we're late?" I whisper asked.

Sasuke leaned to my ear, "I have a feeling those clocks were late."

I laughed quietly but stopped when Tsunade shot a glare our way.

"Why thank you for finally joining us Naruto." Tsunade's voice was filled with powerful Hokage authority.

"Hey Baa-Chan! How's it going?" I gave her a big smile which made her scowl deeply.

"I would expect this from you Naruto but not Sasuke. Sasuke would you like to explain in detail why you're both late?" Tsunade questioned.

"We ate." Sasuke said.

"I said in detail." Tsunade glared deeply but it didn't faze him at all.

"Ugh. First, I saw Naruto walking to his house but I told him to come with me to my house. He did, so we got there and went upstairs. Next, while in my room Naruto was laying on my bed, I was packing clothes for the both of us. I couldn't find a last outfit for him in my closet so we went to my attic. Then, I found a whole box full of kimonos and Naruto and I were trying to decide what he would wear. He tried a couple on but they were all ass but Naruto noticed one that fell out of the box which we both liked. Then, he tried it on and he looked… Anyways, I got our bags then I treated him to ramen. At first I didn't want any then Naruto made me try his, I liked it then I got another bowl which we shared. We finished and now we're. Oh and lastly, now I'm talking to you completely annoyed." As Sasuke spoke his words got more venomous and annoyed.

"Wow Sasuke that's the most I've ever heard you speak." Kiba laughed loudly.

"Don't get used to it." I said and Sasuke smirked at me which made everybody's eyes widen in shock.

"Well, I see. Thank you Sasuke for your honesty and I think that it was very generous of you to lend Naruto some of your things." Tsunade smiled as she uncrossed her arms.

"Hn whatever." Sasuke replied.

Tsunade started walking closer to the gate as she said, "Follow me and I will explain when we are farther away from the ears of the other villager. So no questions. Understood."

"Hai!" Everyone said in respect for the Hokage.

I watched as Sakura ran up Sasuke yelling cheerfully, "Hi Sasuke-kun! I think that was super nice of you to help Naruto out."

"Hn."

"Oh come on don't be like that I just heard you talking a whole lot about a minute ago." Sakura laughed.

"I don't feel like talking..." Sasuke looked at me then at Sakura, "To you."

Sakura's face went a crimson color and glared at Sasuke, "Fine."

"You're mean teme." I said raising a brow to Sasuke as we followed Baa-Chan.

"Hn and I thought I was being all sweet and stuff today." Sasuke whispered so only I could hear.

I laughed and he raised a brow, "You have been extra sweet…I love it."

"I knew you would." Sasuke smirked as he bumped his shoulder against mine.

I looked at Sasuke with a questioning expression, "You know the one thing I've been thinking about this entire day…why is he being so nice to me of all people?"

"Cause you deserve it." Sasuke's voice was low.

I looked at him shocked, what made it worse was the serious face that he wore. I felt the blood rush to my face, was he serious…he can't be…can he?

"I'm serious." Sasuke quietly spoke cutting me out of my thoughts.

"N-no one's e-ever …um sa-said that." I stuttered.

"Well then everyone else is an idiot." Sasuke smiled at me then dropped it as Rock Lee walked over to us.

"Hey Naruto! Hello Sasuke." Rock Lee smiled.

I smiled back I just couldn't help I his smiles are just contagious, "Hey Bushy Brow!"

We chit-chatted for a while and stopped when Tsunade did and she said, "Give me a moment to talk to your Sensei's."

I yelped when I felt someone jump in my back, "Hey Naruto."

"Get off me Kiba!" I yelled pushing the Inzuka off of me.

I turned to notice Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai and Kiba standing there.

"Oh hey guys." I smiled and they all said hey to me and Sasuke who didn't even reply back.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Sai waved with a friendly smile.

"You know Naruto I didn't know that you and Uchiha were dating. I must say that I approve though." Neji said with a smirk and all the guys laughed except Sasuke and me.

"Well." I looked at Sasuke who raised a brow.

I smiled as I put an arm around Sasuke's neck and I blushed when I felt Sasuke put his arm around me, his hand was resting on my hip. I watched the guy's eyes widen as I wrapped my other arm around him and turned facing him more.

"I-I wasn't serious." Neji said.

"We went on our date earlier right Sasu-kun?" I smiled putting my head on his shoulder trying to cover m laughter that was about to burst out.

"Yeah." Sasuke said simply.

"What did you guys do for your date?" Rock Lee asked with a cheerful tone.

"He fed me then I fed him ramen." I looked at Sasuke as he responded with a smirk.

Sai smiled, "Oh wow really!? That's so cute."

"Yeah he is." I replied.

"Oh god the honey moon stage." Shikamaru groaned out loudly.

"Aw I love the honey moon stage." Kiba cooed.

I laughed and let go of Sasuke who wore a smirk, "You're so weird Kiba. Hey do you have water?"

"Who me?" Kiba asked pointing to himself.

I looked at him with a duh face saying, "No you moron I'm talking to my Lil' Baby Crab Apple."

The guys laughed and Sasuke looked at me strangely, "Lil' Baby Crab Apple?"

"Yeah because you're always so crabby, you're as cute as an apple and you my baby." I laughed leaning closer to Sasuke with a flirty smile playing my lips.

"Cute explanation but no. Pick something else." Sasuke smirked.

"Aw but teme." I whined pouting.

"Something. Else." Sasuke spoke flatly.

I raised a brow and sighed, "Fine…teme, it's only natural since I call you that anyway."

Sasuke smirked, "Okay dobe."

I smiled and pulled away, "Okay well teme…do you have water?"

"Yeah here." Sasuke said as he pulled out a water bottle from his bag.

I opened the bottle and took a big gulp sighing at the refreshing feel. Good. I looked over to see Sasuke hold his hand out and I put the water bottle in his hand. He nodded a thanks and to a few sips.

"Attention. Come over here." Tsunade commanded and we followed.

"Here let me hold my bag so you can rest." I said quietly.

Sasuke looked at me and chuckled, "I got it."

"Ugh just hand it over." I said and he did.

He handed me the bag and laughed when he noticed that I started to struggle. I put it on my back and continued to walk to our Hokage. She stood tall with Jiraiya on her left and Kakashi on her right with Gai on his right as well.

"Now this is a secret mission, a very important on to be exact. This mission will be a hard journey not because you will be fighting, that is not the case, and it will be a hard journey because the path you will go is a dangerous one. You will be going to Masuku Mountain in the Oni Village, land of the Demons. Don't worry they will not hurt you, the only thing you should be cautious of is the mountain itself. The weather there is extreme. It either snows all day or just simple drops to about -10000 degrees. So I hope you packed appropriately." Tsunade said.

"WHAT!" We all yelled in anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me Ten-Ten?! You never mentioned it would be freezing!" Ino's yell was filled with rage.

Ten-Ten looked utterly scared but she should be.

Sakura clenched her fists tightly, "You said comfy! And last time I checked you can't be comfy while wearing shorts in the fucking cold!"

"I didn't … I didn't know." Ten-Ten shot back in a scared voice.

"Everybody that is enough!" Tsunade yelled and we all become quiet but that didn't mean we weren't angry, "I see Ten-Ten has received the wrong message."

"Well Kakashi told me that we would be traveling to the Stone Village." Ten-Ten said and Tsunade glared at the older man beside her.

"The mission to the Stone Village was not until next month. You gave them the wrong mission!?" Tsunade's voice came out in a loud angry roar.

"I seem to have mistaken the files." Kakashi said running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Ugh I guess we're going to be a little bit behind schedule. Everyone you have twenty- five minutes, ONLY, twenty-five minutes to repack all of your things except your last outfit that can stay the same. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" We all shot back."

"You all have twenty-five minutes. Now go!" Tsunade yelled and we all ran as fast as we could.

I ran with Sasuke by my side and I heard him say, "We're going to my house."

"Okay." I said and before we knew it we were back at the Uchiha's house.

Sasuke opened the door for me, I was about to take my shoes off but Sasuke spoke fast, "Don't bother we'll be quick anyway."

We walked into Sasuke's room and I handed him my bag. He set them on the bed and unpacked the contents except our "fancy" outfits. I stood by the door kind of awkward, I hope he's not mad about me calling him my boyfriend. I hope the guys don't tell Sakura either cause that would be bad…for me.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked me as he was going through his closet.

I laughed nervously, "Well um are you mad about me calling you my boyfriend?"

Sasuke froze in seconds as if not expecting me to ask that question then he looked at me and he wore a confused look, "Have you spoken to Tsunade yet?"

"No. Why?" I asked not understanding what that has to do with the question I asked prier.

"Hn. Oh." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

I walked closer to him but there was an appropriate amount of space between us, "So, are you mad?"

"No Naruto. Just talk to Tsunade when you get the chance. Actually I'm done packing so we can get there first then you can talk to her. Just say 'Sasuke wants me to know'. Then you'll understand …even though you already seem to understand." Sasuke said as he closed his bag.

"Sasuke I want me to know." I repeated in a sigh, "Can't you just tell me teme…please I thought we were dating this relationship is supposed to be built with trust and honesty."

Sasuke laughed and as he wrapped a long hooded black cloak that had the Uchiha family symbol on the back of it around himself, "Just ask Tsunade you dobe."

"Ugh fine." I said.

Sasuke walked over to me and wrapped another cloak around me and I laughed when I noticed that they were they exact same, "I know I'm sorry but I don't have any other ones."

"You're really showing off this 'we're a couple' thing real well." I smiled widely and he smirked.

"That I am." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed our bags.

"You know Sasuke you're lucky cause you work with fire and electricity. So if you get cold you're golden." I laughed.

I grabbed my bag from Sasuke who groaned when I did.

"I put water and some food in your bag and mine so if you run out we could share…if that's okay?" Sasuke said opening the door for me as we left the house.

"Why thank you teme. You are so nice." I smiled and he reddened slightly.

Sasuke coughed and spoke looking away from me, "Yeah whatever let's just hurry up and get there so you can talk to Lady Tsunade."


	2. Chapter 2 Now I Know Why He's Being Nice

**Now I Know Why He's Being Nice**

Sasuke and I ran fast back to the elders were the first ones...never mind I think I see Neji and Hinata over there. Anyways, I see Jiraiya looking at me like he's trying to hold in a laugh. I walked over to Jiraiya and he let out a loud laugh which made me angry. What the hell is so funny. I walked crossed my arms as I looked at the older man.

"What's so funny?" I asked them.

Jiraiya took a deep breath, "You *hahaha* two *hahaha* are m-matching!"

"Oh wow real mature Ero-senin." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I think it's fantastic that you two are getting along so well. It brings tears to my eyes!" Gai Sensei said whipping his face of non-existent tears.

"That's all I had." Sasuke spat back with a glare.

I looked at Ero-senin who stopped laughing then a light bulb went off in my head quickly, "Oh! Baa-Chan Sasuke said you have something to tell me. I want to know but he's being a rude teme and won't tell me. So…can I know?" I spoke in a fast pace.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with and unreadable expression and looked at me and smiled which was weird, "Yes um…how about we take a wa…"

"Hokage-Sama everyone has arrived." Kakashi said politely.

"Can you wait Naruto?"

"Ugh oh come on old lady just tell me real quick it can't take that long." I said in a pleading tone.

I felt a hand on my back and I don't know how but I knew it was Sasuke's. I turned and he shook his head making me groan and cross my arms.

"Don't get her pissed or she won't tell you." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"Fine." I said uncrossing my arms.

"Okay everyone. Like I told you before this is a hard journey but a very simple mission. First you will travel to a clearing just before you hit the mountain that is where you will set up your camp. You need to hunt or whatever to get food because sources are limited at first. Then, you will start your way up the mountain and it will be a two day trip. You will notice a ledge on your first day sleep on the inside, then travel the rest. On your third you should have made your way to a ledge, don't worry it's huge so you all can relax for a bit but you have to keep moving because if you stay stationary to long you'll freeze. Day four you will notice a bunch of caves located very close together and you will need to take shelter because there should be a storm. You're mission might be longer but I hope the storm isn't too bad. The good thing is the farther up you go the more small game you will spot. On your last and final day you will arrive at your destination. You will see an archway with the words 'Cross with Good Hearts or fall with a Spoiled One'." Tsunade took a deep breath and I gulped the lump that was in my throat.

"The archway lead to a bridge. Now it may seem simple but you need to listen and listen carefully or you WILL lose your lives. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade said and we all immediately nodded are heads.

I noticed some of the group get closer making sure they wouldn't miss a single thing that Baa-Chan was about to say.

"Cross with Good Hearts or fall with a Spoiled One" She paused looking at everyone then continued her speech, "Only one of you can go at a time and the person to go next must wait until the person reaches the other side completely. Once the first person crosses they will take three extra steps, turn and wave for the next to go. You can't cross in a random order do you understand? You must cross in the order that I give you, it took me three weeks to think this through so you will follow this order."

She then pasted out a small paper to each of us that was the order that we must cross the bridge, "You must memorize this order because the bridge will burn the list."

"But how can it do that?" Ino asked.

"Because this bridge was made by demons. You must use your wits and fighting abilities to cross. This will most likely be the hardest part of your mission…it WILL be the hardest part." Jiraiya said in a deep voice that made a scary shiver run down my spine.

"Now look at your list and Sakura I want you to read it…all of it." Tsunade said.

"Uh yes Lady Tsunade." Sakura said then bowed.

Sakura- She is an advanced trained medical ninja so she will cross first to help anyone who gets injured

Shikamaru- He can use his shadows to help guide you across or grab you if needed

Kiba- He relies on instinct and will know if anything is or will go wrong

Akamaru- Even though he is a dog he must cross alone like the rest of you, he is a strong animal and will use his strength if need be

Neji- He can use his Byakugan to see trouble and can use his 84 Tri-grams to help as well

Hinata- She too has the Byakugan and can help with sight as well, she is also a medical ninja so she can help the next group that crosses if Sakura is busy

Sai- He can use his paint jutsu abilities to create things that could help in case of emergency

Choji- He has a great amount of strength more than that of Akamaru so he can also help

Ten-Ten- She can use her weapons and scrolls to help in danger

Rock lee- He can use his speed to help when an emergency arises

Shino- His bugs can also guide and help detect when there is a problem

Ino- If possible she can help potentially ease the minds of those who are afraid or worried

Sasuke- He also has a great strength and a good mind, He will also be a guide to protect my heir, which is Naruto

Naruto- Naruto will and MUST go last, he is my heir and successor, you all know that he is the host of the Nine Tailed Fox so he can help any of you cross but he will be the last resort

I looked at Sasuke to see his jaw clenched tightly which worried me, "Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied in a whisper.

"Okay now Gai and Kakashi Sensei will be explaining that little quote to you all so pay good attention.

"Cross with a Good Heart or fall with a Spoiled One" Kakashi started, "Hinata what do you think that means?"

"That you must cross the bridge with good intentions." She said in a strong voice.

It shocked me by how much she has grown. Oh and her and Ten-Ten are dating, isn't that the cutest.

"Good." Kakashi said.

"Okay so the true answer is, when you cross you must only have a good and clear head then you will make it over safely. If you cross and think about how you want to rob an old man the bridge will break and you could fall to your death." Kakashi said with nothing but pure seriousness.

"When you should cross you should think about happy memories or important people and what they mean to you. Don't think about goals because some could be selfish and that isn't good." Gai Sensei said, "If the only thing in your brain is the fact that you're gonna die then you will. Think positive or don't think at all which is what Ino can help you with no matter what side she is on."

"So if I think about how I want to be Hokage to save my friends would that be a good thought?" I asked.

"Um…yes actually that is a great one. Oh and I almost forgot. The happier and stronger your thoughts are the stronger the bridge will grow. So your thoughts must be filled with happiness and pure passion and you will make it over safely." Tsunade said with a worried look, "When you cross you will be rewarded."

"What's the reward?" Sai asked getting excited.

"You will just have to be surprised and see." Tsunade smiled.

"Well. That's all you need to know. You will leave shortly right now just clear your heads that was a lot to take in." She said and looked at me, "Naruto, sweetie may I speak with you?"

"Um okay."

Everyone looks at me with worried and scared expressions, as I near her I can tell that something is wrong, she looks anxious and nervous, "B-Baa-Chan. Are you okay?"

"I want to tell you about this mission personally since you are my heir you deserve that much." She was talking quietly and she walked slowly away farther from the group and I followed.

I looked back at Sasuke who gave me a small smile which nobody saw except me. I walk beside Tsunade who had a gentle smile but her eyes were sad and it made me worry more.

"At the end of this mission the reward is the opportunity to see your future." Tsuande said and I gasped but she hushed me and spoke, "The reason I am telling you is because as the Hokage I have seen everyone's future before them. I am truly amazed by what I have seen in your future, I couldn't be more proud of what you become."

I smile at her kind words…the future…wow that is just incredible.

"While I saw your future I also saw who you marry now I noticed you and the other boys speaking and I must say that I am happy. I always thought that you and Sasuke make such a mind-blowing couple…in a good way that is."

"Wait but we aren't really dating that was just a j-joke." I say defensively.

She looked at me as she walked slowly then asked me in a soft voice, "Hun, do you like Sasuke?"

I looked at the ground nervously but nodded, "Yeah. I really do. I don't know what happened it's just all today…I don't know it's like I woke up and saw him in a whole new light. He was just so nice and sweet, he held the door for me and fed me and said that I was cute. No one has ever said I was cute."

I didn't realize how much I was smiling but I was and I couldn't stop it and Tsunade laughed lightly, "I'm glad that you like him, I mean you're gonna have to."

"Why?" I questioned my smile fading slightly but not completely.

Tsunade took a sigh and smiled at me, "You two get married."

"What!?" I yelled in surprise.

"Shh lower your voice." Even though she said that she still had a smile on her face, "Yes and your name becomes Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. Your wedding is just absolutely amazing, you look so beautiful, and your wedding kimono is gorgeous."

We sat on a rock nearby and I smiled my face going red instantly as she continued, "Your kimono is such a beautiful white and you have little bits of reds and oranges it was beautiful. I-I saw..."

I look at her and notice her whipping tears of joy from her eyes and she continues happily, "I-I saw myself on your left and Iruka on your right walking you down the aisle which was a red carpet since you like to be oh so stylish. When Sasuke saw you he laughed and said how lucky he was. As Sasuke said his vows he put a necklace that he made for you around your neck, it had the Uchiha clan symbol and your Uzumaki symbol mixed together…it was lovely. You kept saying 'I can't cry!' so loudly every time Sasuke would start to speak even if he only said one word. "

I laughed and I too noticed that I had small tears traveling down my reddened cheeks. I sat closer to her and she let out a sob. Tsunade put a hand on my cheek as she kissed my forehead. I smiled at the kind gesture, she was a kind lady and I loved her with all my heart.

"Oh and I almost forgot to mention…Naruto there is a mission that I give you and even though you don't want to do it you must. Okay. That is how you have your children." She laughed at my shocked expression.

"Can I know their name? W-what do they look like?" My questions came out quickly due to the excitement that I was feeling.

"Well first you have a son but he is born of Kurama Kyuubi and his name is Kurama Doubutso. I know it may sound weird to say that he is from Kurama Kyuubi but he is, because in the future he wants children. Anyways, he is a stunning young man, he is born a fox though since he is from Kyuubi. He does grow to be a human when he is…two years old. He has the eyes of the Nine Tails and pointed ears as well, fiery red hair that is spiked at the top and cascades down to the back of knees. Doubutso is a good boy even though he doesn't talk much, he works alongside Sasuke in the Anbu. He is an adroit fighter in using only his hands and claws, best I've seen in a long time. Oh and that boy is infatuated with you, he barely leaves your side unless to sleep. Even though Sasuke isn't his father he loves him just as much as his other children. I think Doubutso would make a great Hokage someday.

Then you have a girl names Mizuchi, she looks like Sasuke and has a temper like him too. She is a beautiful young women. She works with water though.

Then you have another son named Hitaching Sasunaru Uzumaki-Uchiha, what a fine name that you two thought up. He has spiked blue hair and constantly has his Sharigan activated, he has diamond shaped patterns on his. Even though he looks like Sasuke he has the personality of you. He's a cocky one that boy, but a cute one. Even though he acts like you he doesn't want to be Hokage which gets you sooo upset. He isn't the best fighter which causes some slight problems with him and Sasuke but they get over it in about a day. Those two can be so much alike sometimes it's shocking.

Then Sasuke's little baby, Fugaku, you surprised Sasuke by naming him after his father. He is just precious. It's funny because he looks like you but acts like a total Sasuke. He is a big daddy's boy he is constantly with Sasuke whether they're just training or just bonding. He has blonde hair and tanned skin like you, he has beautiful blue eyes even brighter than yours. He is exceptionally smart and became a Jōnin at twelve years old you two are so proud of him. That one is a little benevolent beauty…when he wants that is. Fugaku will be your last child ever and because of that reason Kyuubi gives Fugaku one of his tails for extra strength…but don't worry Kyuubi's tail grows back. When he gave him the tail another fox was born and lives inside of Fugaku just like Kyuubi is to you. "

I was full blown crying now, I can't believe that all of this happens to me in my life time. I mean wow…kids…I have four kids.

"So that's why Sasuke was being so nice to me today." I laughed and so did Tsunade.

I stood up and she handed me a napkin to wipe my face and I did, "How the hell am I supposed to look at him the same?"

"I have no clue." Tsunade said, "Well let's go back you all have to start the mission."

We walk back and everyone is looking at us shocked. I walk over to Sasuke quickly and I smiled widely at him. He gives me a smirk and I laughed while whispering, "I know why you're so nice."

"Now why's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause you my huuuusband." I say with a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"And you…are my bride." Sasuke smirked and I knew that this was going to be a good trip.


	3. Chapter 3 Things Heard in the Storm

_**Things Heard in the Storm**_

The walk to the clearing Tsunade spoke of was a long, exhausting trip that I really didn't feel like doing especially since I was lunging around this dammed backpack. The wind was howling like a raging wolf and this cloak was doing nothing to stop my bones from chattering. I looked at the clouds and mentally freaked out when I saw them a dark gray and puffy. Oh no…oh no… is there going to be a storm? No there can't be we haven't even hit the mountain yet.

**'****Kit there's a storm coming…I feel like it's a bad on coming along.' Kyuubi replied and it freaked me out at his sudden outburst.**

'How bad? Like stuck for a few hours or will we be set back for a few days?' I asked slightly worried.

**Kyuubi groaned, his voice groggy from having just woken up, 'It will be a minor setback it will probably on last a day. Not too bad.'**

I sighed, 'Damn. Well I'll go tell everyone okay. Thanks Kyuubi.'

**'****Night my little Naruto.' Kyuubi chuckled and then I heard the soft snores of my demon.**

"Guys!" I said loudly but it seemed that no one heard me over the sound of the thunderous wind, "HEY!"

Everyone stopped with a flinch and turned to me like I was crazy. Sakura was in the middle of a one-sided conversation with Sasuke, so she was red with rage but I didn't care.

"There's a storm coming and it's gonna set us back for a possible day or two." I say in a loud tone so everyone can hear me.

Choji raises a brow at me, "And how could you possibly know that?"

I groaned and looked at him like he was dumb…I swear these people always forget that my Jinchuuriki is a fucking animal, like come on people.

"Really Choji did you all forget what I carry inside me?" I said with a hand on my hip.

"Kurama Kyuubi told you?" Sasuke asked in a complete whisper me and I nodded.

"I think you're full of shit because Akamaru would have told me." Kiba growled while he looked at Akamaru.

I looked at Akamaru and he was panting, "Hey buddy you thirsty?"

Akamaru's ears perked up and he barked. I looked at Kiba who was glaring at me in a way that said 'You Hurt My Dog I Hurt You'. I didn't care though.

**'****Stream to your left.' Kyuubi said and I gave him a thanks.**

I walked a little left ducking underneath tree branches and other shrubbery and that's when I saw it the small stream. It was so small not even Akamaru could lay in it but it was water. Akamaru barked with joy and drank up the water.

"He's thirsty so his instincts and senses are probably off." I said to Kiba who bit his lip.

Ino screamed in joy and pulled out a small cup from her bag and put it in the water filling it to the brim. She gasped at the refreshing and delicious taste of having cold water. Even though it was cold outside having a cold drink was much needed. We've all been walking for hour and we still haven't found the clearing. Damn Tsunade how long do we have to keep walking until we find it?

**'****Wait where exactly are you going?' Kyuubi asked me with a curious voice.**

'Masuku Mountain.'

** '****Oh I know where that clearing is. Okay go back to where you all were before you got that dog water.' As he spoke I did as he told me and everyone called me but I didn't answer even though I could hear them. "Now just keep walking forward until I say stop." **

I kept walking and noticed that Sasuke was right beside me and he was the only one that wasn't asking me what I was doing. I was walking a fast pace but I didn't feel tired like earlier, all I wanted to do was find shelter for my friends. As I walked farther I noticed that everyone else around me stopped asking questions and just followed me. Walking down the dirt ground I noticed that there was less trees and bushes but more rocks and boulders. We're probably getting closer to the base of the mountain which is good.

**'****Stop.' Kyuubi said abruptly and I obeyed. 'Look to your right and you will see and oak tree, go behind that tree and you will see a bushes, move the bush and you will notice what looks like an entrance to a cave.' **

"Naruto you've made us walk in a completely different direction then what Lady Tsunade told us to go in!" Sai yelled in annoyance.

"Yeah what the hell is your problem?" Neji yelled in rage.

"I see you as a smart person Naruto but Sai is right we should be following in the direction the Hokage said to go." Rock lee said.

"N-Naruto-kun a-re you feeling alright?" Hinata asked.

"Found it!" I yelled with joy. "I found a cave that we can stay in until the storm blows over."

I heard a groan and I turned around to see Kiba and Neji fuming and Neji growled out, "There will be no storm coming! Now you listen here you stupid fucking moron we need to follow the orders that were given to us and unlike you we actually understand what the means! So how about you stop running around and follow our lead for once instead of trying to be some stupid hero! Do you think just because Tsunade named you her heir doesn't mean she made the right decision?!"

I flinched when I saw Sasuke run over to Neji and punch him dead in the face. Neji flew into the oak tree with a loud groan.

Sasuke stepped right in his face and pulled his hair making Neji look at his face as Sasuke growled out, "I don't give a single fuck that you're some Hyūga 'cause I ain't fucking scared of you! If you think just because your family is so famous in the damn village that you can get away with speaking to someone like that you are sadly mistaken! Now you listen and you listen well! If you so much as EVER speak to Naruto like that again I will make you wish you were born mute! Now! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

Neji groaned at the blood that was pouring out of his nose but he nodded his head 'yes'.

"Good. Now everybody listen to Naruto because he knows what the hell he's fucking talking about." Sasuke commanded sternly.

"Okay, buddy led the way." Rock lee said happily.

I walked by Sasuke and grabbed his arm pulling him away from Neji, "Sasuke let's go.'

Ten-Ten went over to Neji and helped him with his nose while leading him to the cave. Sasuke went in front of me as we entered the cave with the kunai in his hand. I walked behind him with my guard all the way up to the mountain tops. Sasuke froze which made me run into his back and when I looked in front of him I gasped by what I saw.

I was like a giant house. There was long rocks that had fur blankets over them to make what looks like beds. There was an area with old burnt logs to make a fire and I noticed that there was what looked like a fur curtain. I walked over to it and my eyes widened, there was a blanket that was on the floor close to the cave wall. There was about five fur blankets on the regular blanket. I noticed another flat rock that had a dusty backpack on it. I noticed an Anbu mask and I walked over to it quickly. What is this place?

I looked over and noticed Sasuke was also looking at the mask over my shoulder, "Ask that fox of yours how the hell did he know about this cave."

'Kyuubi what in the hell is this place?' I asked handing the mask to Sasuke.

**'****I use to come here with my old host.' Kyuubi said, 'we stayed here for the night go to the mountain and talk to the demons up there and when we were done we'd come back here.'**

'W-wasn't your old host Uchiha Madara?' I asked and I felt my face pale at the name of that man.

**Kyuubi's growl roared in my brain and a shiver raced down my spine in a matter of seconds, 'No. My first and ever host was Tsunade's great grandmother, Uzumaki Mito.'**

'Uzumaki?' I asked.

**'****Yes. We use to come down here a lot. She was good friends with the people who live up on the mountain. That is how Tsunade found out about the demons that live there.' Kyuubi said, there was a hint of …joy in his voice as he spoke about this Uzumaki Mito, 'She went there and saw the demons wearing what you call the Anbu Masks and questioned why they wear them. They say that it is a part of their culture as tengu. That is why you can see that the mask is all red with white detailing and a long bird beak.'**

'So is it alright if we stay here for the storm?' I asked warily.

**Kyuubi laughed, 'I wouldn't have led you here for nothing now go and tell your friends that they can rest. I'm getting tired and I would like some rest. You should get some rest as well my Kit. Oh and this room is yours I don't want anyone else's scent in here except you and your husband's. Got it. By the way…congratulations. Good night Naruto.'**

'Good night Kyuubi-Sama and thanks.' I smile as my fox drifts off quickly to a deep slumber.

"Well I know who use to stay here?" I said as I walk out of the make shift room.

Shino looked at me first, "Who?" he asked me quietly.

"Well, Uzumaki Mito, she was the first host of the Nine Tails and also Baa-Chan's great grandmother. The demons that we are going to meet they were friends with Mito and when she would travel she would stay here." I said in a long sigh.

"A-are you sure?" Kiba asked me worried.

I nodded but Sakura questioned me again, "But how?"

"Because of Kurama." My response was quiet but they heard me.

"So, what do you like…talk to him…in your head?" Ino asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. He's real good company when I go home. He usually sleeps all the time but not when I'm home…alone then we talk all the time. The day goes so fast when I talk to him, I just go in my own world. I thank him for that. Just because he's a demon and ya know destroyed the village doesn't mean he's bad…he's just misunderstood that's all."

"W-what!? How can you say that after he killed your dad?" Ino shouted with a shocked and scared expression.

"Because even though he killed my father, he stilled saved me and all of you guys. Sasuke would still be out with Orochimaru, Lady Tsunade would have died, Hinata would have been blown to pieces, and Neji would also have been a goner, everyone else in this entire damned village would have fucking dies if it weren't for this demon that just so happened to kill my father! Now even though the rest of you think that he is the most terrifying thing in the world he isn't. To be honest I am actually grateful that my father put Kyuubi inside of me because he has helped me save the most important people around me. I love him like a dad…a demonic, lazy and crazy old dad…but I still care about him." I said everything extremely fast and I suddenly felt a weight get lifted off of my shoulders. It was…nice.

"That's amazing Naruto." Hinata said with a sweet smile.

"We didn't know…I'm sorry Naruto." Ino said looking down at her hands.

"It's okay…I'm just glad I got all that off my chest." I laughed.

"I can tell." Sasuke said poking my cheek which made me giggle slightly.

Neji stood up and walked over to me and Sasuke stepped in front of me, "I just wanted to say that I…apologize."

"It's okay. I'm use to you being an ass anyway." I huffed out a laugh in which Neji joined in.

"Yeah I can't help it that is just the way I was born.

"Okay well are we staying here?" Shikamaru asked in a yawn.

"Yes but me and Sasuke get that room." I said pointing to the fur curtain.

"No I want it!" Ino and Sakura both yelled.

I flinched at the echo that it caused and said, "You can't the bedroom belonged to Mito and Kyuubi, and he doesn't want anyone else's scent in there except mine."

"Ugh fine. But why does Sasuke get to go?" Sakura asked confused.

I smiled, "Well 'cause Kyuubi actually likes Sasuke."

"Well alrighty then." Choji said in a sigh, "I'm going to sleep."

"Good. Sasuke make a fire for them." I demanded and he did as ordered and I smirked at Sakura's shocked face, "Night everybody stay warm!"

I quickly walked into the cave room and I smiled widely when I felt a pair of arms pull me back into a hard chest. I looked to the side and saw Sasuke smirking at me.

"Hubby, I'm cold." I whisper as I was turning myself around to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned down to my ear, "I know how we could warm up."

I groaned at the thoughts that Sasuke was putting into my head. I can't even imagine…I wonder how he is…I bet it will be great. Oh my gosh. He would be my first. I mean how cliché is that my husband is my first…actually that sounds really cute. I wouldn't mind doing it with him but there's one problem. This cave. There's an echo so even if we would try and be quiet you would still here something, there's no doubt about it.

"Not in this cave." I laughed and groaned when there was an echo.

"Fine." Sasuke replied.

I watched as he took off his cloak, then his shoes, lastly his shirt and I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight. Sasuke looked at me and I could tell my face was red from him catching me staring at him. He stalked over to me pulling me close to him and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasuke mumbled as he put his face in my neck.

I smiled at his cute little question, "Why are you even asking me teme?"

"Because I'm not randomly going to kiss you." Sasuke said.

I gasped when I felt Sasuke pepper small, light kisses up my neck. I ran my fingers in Sasuke's hair as he nipped at my earlobe hotly, pulling me closer and closer. I felt his fingers clutch at me through the fabric of my cloak, it sent beautiful chills down my spine.

"Sasuke. Let's go to bed." I said to him pulling his face up to look at mine.

Sasuke nodded and helped me remove my cloak, shoes and jacket. I pulled him with me to the make shift little bed and we laid down. Sasuke pulled the covers over us and I placed my head on his pale, warm chest sighing with contentment. I hummed in satisfaction when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"She told me about the kids that we have." I say softly so it doesn't echo.

Sasuke looked at me with surprised wide eyes, "She only told me about the wedding that we have."

I smiled and he spoke again laying his head down again, "Can I hear about them?"

I smiled and snuggled closer into Sasuke, "Well we have four children …well I have four children you have three because one of them is the son to Kurama Kyuubi. "

"Okay well kid number one is named Kurama Doubutso. She said that he has red spiky hair, pointed ears, and the eyes of the nine tails. She told me that he grows to be an exceptional fighter and he is your right hand man in the Anbu. Baa-Chan said that he sees you as his dad even though you aren't blood related, but even though he sees you as his dad she said that I'm his favorite parent that he barely even leaves my side." I smiled widely as I spoke in a proud whisper.

When I looked up at Sasuke his eyes were closed but he had a gentle smile on his lips.

"Keep going." He said never looking at me.

"Well our first child together is a girl named Mizuchi Uzumaki- Uchiha. She works with water which I think is really unique and kinda cool considering that I work with wind and you do all this fire and lightening jutsus and stuff. Anyways, I know that she is going to beautiful since Tsunade said that she looks like you, the only downfall is that she also acts like you. Now I'm not really sure which you Tsunade is talking about though…so we'll have to wait and see.

Hitaching Sasunaru Uzumaki- Uchiha."

"Sasunaru…are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked with a dead glare.

I smiled and covered a small laugh, "Maybe we were wasted when we decided the name?"

"I hope that's the cause." Sasuke grumbled as he laid his head back down.

I smiled and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek then I laid down again, "Hitaching Sasunaru Uzumaki-Uchiha is our second son he is also the second child that looks like you. Which is always nice considering my…poor looks." I yelped when I felt Sasuke pinch me and I laughed, "Ugh okay I get. Like I was saying, He looks like you he has three diamonds on each cheek. He has spiky dark blue hair that goes to his mid back. She said that he isn't the greatest fighter which causes you two to quarrel a bit but the good thing is that you get over it in about a day. Hitaching, according to Tsunade, acts like me except slightly cockier than I. Oh and she said that his Sharigan is always active but she doesn't know why. Is that bad?"

I turned my head to look at Sasuke but he was already looking at me with a concerned expression, "Itachi always had his Sharigan but because that was the only way that he could see. He was blind because of it. So if…Hitaching always has it active then I assume that he was born blind or latter turns blind. Either way it will damage his eyes."

No. I don't want my son to be blind. I mean I'm still going to love him just the same but what if other kids don't. I don't want them to be making fun of him.

I looked at Sasuke when I heard him sigh, "If anyone picks on him I'll make sure I kick their ass."

"Well if you don't I know I sure will." I laughed but Sasuke covered my mouth, "Sorry."

"So is that all of our children?" Sasuke asked me.

I shook my head no, "Last but not least there is our last son Fugaku, named after your father. He looks just like me but he is extremely quite barely ever speaks, he's super serious like you too. She said that he was a beauty and his eyes shine even brighter than mine. Fugaku is our last child ever Tsunade said that I couldn't be able to have kids after him and because of that reason Kyuubi gives him one of his tails so that he will be protected. I got a little worried hearing that but she said that it grows back. Tsunade said that the tail that Kyuubi gave Fugaku becomes a fox."

"So Kyuubi gave our son a tail and that tail turned into another Kyuubi…well fox? So would that fox be like how you are with Kurama?" Sasuke asked me.

"I guess maybe. I don't know. She also said that he is exceptionally smart making him a Jōnin at twelve years old. Isn't that great? Ya know she said that he's your baby. She made it seem like your wrapped around his tiny fingers …which I think it sooo cute.

I wonder what it will be like to raise them ugh I can't wait to see them."

I gasped when Sasuke climbed on top of me with a smirk, "You don't have to wait ya know."

I laughed at what he was implying, this horny shit, "What. No you pervert."

"You said you couldn't wait right? So I'm only trying to help." Sasuke said leaning down to nip at my neck.

I gasped as he licked up my neck to my jaw where he placed a trail of kisses then to my earlobe, "Sasuke."

"Yes."

I ran my fingers in his hair tugging slightly as he bite my earlobe. I shivered as he let out a groan in my ear…gosh he's so hot. I gasped at the warmth that his hands held as he slide them devilishly slow up my shirt. I pulled Sasuke's face toward mine and looked at his eyes for a second then pressed my lips to his. We moved in sync and it was incredible. I loved the way his felt against mine it was perfect. I opened my mouth when I felt Sasuke's tongue lick my bottom lip. I let a quiet moan slip as Sasuke searched inside my mouth slowly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck moaning again as he grinded into me. Sasuke's hands snaked their way to my inner thighs pushing them open more so he could get closer.

Gasping, I turned my head to the side and Sasuke chuckled and leant down to my neck latching his lips onto it.

"You taste so good." Sasuke whispered sensually in my ear making another shiver run down my spine.

"P-pervert." I said in a moan.

I had to bit my lip so I wouldn't be loud because ya know…we're in a damn cave.

It's cliché to say that I felt sparks when he kissed me but it's true. The feeling of him lights my body on fire but in the most pleasurable way ever. He's just incredible ugh I just love it.

"Sasuke." I whispered catching his attention.

"Hn." He replied as he licked my collarbone.

I loosened my hold on him which made him look at me finally. He put both of his hands on either side of my head caging me in, looking down upon me with beautiful intensity.

"I …um... I love you." I knew I was blushing I could feel it. My face felt hot.

Sasuke had and unreadable expression and it made me scared that I even opened my mouth to say those words.

My eyes widened in shock as he pulled me into his chest. His wrapped around me tightly as he hugged me. A blanket of his heat was thrown on me as he continued to hug me. I wrapped my arms around him pulling myself even closer if that was possible.

"Sasuke?" I asked after what felt like minutes.

Sasuke didn't let go or even loosen up as he let out a quiet, "Hn."

"I love you." I said, my voice muffled from my face being against his chest.

"Shut up Naruto."

"I love you Sasuke." I said again grinning to myself.

Once more he responded with, "Shut up Naruto."

I started, "Sasuke Uchiha…" I couldn't help the full on smile that draped on my face as I said the rest, "I love you…forever and always."

Sasuke pulled back with a smile, he leaned down and placed his lips to mine gently sending immediate butterflies to my stomach.

As he pulled away he whispered so quiet I could barely hear, "I love you too dobe."

I gave him my usual goofy smile but it broke as I loud roar erupted.

I pulled away from Sasuke quickly.

'Kyuubi? Is that the storm?' I asked standing up with Sasuke.

**'****No something's wrong. Get dressed and tell lover boy to as well. Quickly.' Kyuubi rushed in his deep voice.**

"Put your clothes on. Hurry." I said putting my jacket, shoes and cloak on in a rush.

Sasuke did as he was told but groaned, "What the hell did that damned fox say?"

"That something is wrong. It's not the storm. And don't talk about my fox daddy like that you asshole." I said and Sasuke huffed out a chuckle.

We walked out and saw that everyone was already up. I looked at Neji who had his Byakugan on and he was looking outside intently. My eyes widened as I noticed a huge boulder blocking the entrance.

"What the hell!" I shouted and everyone looked at me not noticing that we even come out.

'What the hell happened?' I asked furiously.

**'****It's those damned demons that live in the mountain.' Kyuubi growled.**

I groaned in confusion, 'Why did they do that?'

**Kyuubi let out an annoyed sigh, 'They're trying to test you to see if you are really worthy to be able to get the reward of seeing your future. Those tricking conniving bastards.' **'What?! No why do they have to test us?'

**'****Well since I've known them for years I'm gonna go on a whim here and say that they're just bored since no one ever comes to the mountain.'**

Hearing that made me pissed, 'Bored. Bored! Are you joking? Ugh this is ridiculous.'

**'****Think of it this way they're helping you because it seems the storm has finally started. No snow will come in, meaning that if Sasuke makes a fire the heat will stay in so you all won't freeze to death.' Kyuubi laughed.**

"They're testing us. They …the demons that live up on the mountains want to see just how bad we're going to work for that um…reward." I said loudly getting everyone's attention.

When I broke out of my conversation with Kyuubi that's when I noticed that the storm did in fact start. There was loud cracks of lighting and the roaring sound of the wind blowing and the snow coming down in harsh flakes. This is gonna be a bad one for sure.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked with a dumb expression.

"He said the boulder is actually helpful because the storm has started. So if Sasuke starts another fire then we can keep the heat in instead of turning to popsicles." I say in an annoyed voice.

It's not that I'm mad at them I'm mad at that damned boulder messing up my sexy times with Sasuke. I look over at him to notice that he was already staring at me and I let out a sigh which he returned with an annoyed nod. I can tell he was feeling the same way that I was.

Rock Lee smiled widely, "You…I thank these demons because that is actually a really thoughtful thing that they did. Thank you Oni!"

I let out a little laugh, "Yeah it is. So are any of you guys cold…or hungry?"

"Oh hell yeah." Ten Ten said in a groan.

"I can eat an entire farm of chickens right now." Choji said rubbing his stomach with a sad look.

Hinata laughed and it was a nice sound, she still looked as pure and innocent as ever. She is a beauty and I definitely can't deny that at all. Strong will and an amazing heart are the greatest characteristics that she has though, that is what she will definitely be known for when she gets old. I can tell that she will grow to be an honorable woman because she already is. Hinata is a person who is close to me…they all are, everyone single one of these people here…also the others in Konoha. They're…family.

Family. I love how after all these years of actually be left alone I actually have a family now. It's great. Thinking about it, in a couple of years or so I'm going to have a family of my own with the guy I love…now that's even cooler. I'm going to be a dad…well I think I'll be the mom…I know I'm the mom. But that doesn't matter either way I'm going to have kids to love and cherish. Raising them so they don't feel lonely and only ever feel love. I know for a fact that I'm going to spoil my kids. I don't even have my family made and already they're the most important things in my life. Another thing that I know is that Sasuke is going to be a phenomenal father even though he may not seem like it. He seems like an ass but I can tell he'll be great. Strict…but great none the less. I can't wait. Maybe Sasuke is right…we should start trying for those kids already.

I just keep imagining Doubutso's beautiful red and orange fur, his cute pointy little ears and those intimidating red eyes just like his real father, Kyuubi. I know he'll be an obedient little kit, I can feel it. He'll be strong when he changes to be a human that I know as well. I picture him pale with intense eyes that'll make you scared for your life but when you get to know him he'll be a sweet-heart. I hope that he lives a healthy life one that he'll enjoy. I hope that he's happy and doesn't have too many things to worry or stress over. I picture him finding someone that'll make him feel the way that I feel when I am with Sasuke.

If Mizuchi is like Sasuke I know she'll be a hand full but I also know that she'll be a bright one too. She get all the guys and girls after her and Sasuke and I will have to fight those beasts away. I picture that she'll be like Sakura, sweet and cute looking on the outside but a real demon on the inside. If she gets Sasuke's looks then she too will be a pale child but she'll have a dark blue black hair. I wonder if it'll be short… maybe long or layered. I wonder if she'll have my eyes I hope not then she'll definitely have everyone trying to when her heart over. Oh Mizuchi will have a big heart filled with bravery and a determination to protect the ones that she loves, just like her mama.

Hitaching will be another determined one I know because if he's like me then he has to have determination. He'll be a trouble maker just like me but I'll love him like no other. I can tell in the future that in my eyes he'll do no wrong as long as I live. Sasuke will try and discipline him while I tell Sasuke to stop being a worry wart. I don't think he'll be a poor fighter like Tsunade said, I have a feeling that he just doesn't know what he is capable of. I'll probably have to let Jiraiya train him for a few years like he did to me so then he can show mama what he can do. Cause there is no way in hell that any Uzumaki…Uzumaki-Uchiha will be a bad fighter because that just won't do. I mean if he just really can't fight no matter what I'll still love him obviously all he'd have to do is stay in my pocket so he doesn't get hurt.

But Fugaku, now that one will definitely be an astounding fighter which I know will make Sasuke happy. Either way Sasuke is going to be happy since he's a father but I know that he'll want children who know to fight in order to be good ninjas. Fugaku will have a big brain, he'll be a genius unlike me which I think is awesome. Maybe he'll be like Shikamaru and have a high IQ…I mean Sasuke's smart but have you seen Shkia's IQ. Anyways, Fugaku will be just like Mizuchi and get all the honeys cause like Tsuande said he'll be a looker. I gotta say all I keep thinking is that Sasuke and I make some sexy babies. I kinda wonder how that whole thing with the fox in his stomach is going to work, will it be like me and Kyuubi or will he not be able to talk to his kitsune? I hope he's able to talk to his fox because if goes on missions by himself or if he just wants a friend he'll have one. I mean I don't want my baby to only have a demon as his friend, not that I don't love Kyuubi or anything, I just want him to be surrounded by a lot of friends that will care for him like my friends. I picture him to be a quiet little one even when he gets older I still think he'll be small but I know Fugaku will pack a punch. Fugaku will be very powerful not only physically but also mentally, that one is going to have a good head on his shoulders.

"…ruto. Naruto." My thoughts were cut short as my name rang in the cave.

Looking to see who spoke my name, I noticed that everyone was staring at me with wide concerned eyes, "What?"

Sakura stepped a little closer to me, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're smiling and crying at the same time." Kiba said in a huff.

I touched my cheek and felt teas…wow I sure am emotional. I already have the symptoms of a pregnant woman and I haven't even had sex yet.

"Oh…I didn't notice. Oops." I laughed whipping my face awkwardly.

"So what were you thinking about that got you all sad?" Sai asked with that creepy grin of his.

I shrugged, "They're happy tears."

"Happy tears?" Shino replied in a question.

I nodded.

"So what made you happy?" Sai asked again.

"Thinking about … "I stopped and lied, "Oh stuff."

"Strange." Sai said.

"Move I'll make a fire." Sasuke said walking past Neji who glared at him.

Oh no don't you look at my Sasuke like that. I'll kick your ass like I did last time in the Chūnin exams.

Sasuke did a jutsu and created another fire since the wind blew out the previous one. Ten Ten pulled out what looked like ramen from her bag. She had a pot and a water bottle pouring the water into the pot. She put the pot close to the fire so it will heat and she sat back and waited, humming a tune quietly.

Hinata pulled out a package of what I think was soup and sat by Ten Ten who pulled her into her side closely. They looked so cute snuggling up together like that.

I looked at Sakura who pulled out a container and when she opened it had a salad inside…really… a salad? Oh no Ino brought one to what is wrong with those girls.

Shino had a sandwich as did Kiba. Akamaru was eating out of his doggy dish that Kiba takes everywhere with him.

Shikamaru was against the wall eating a wrap with Choji next to him snacking on three different types of chips.

Rock Lee and Neji were both eating sushi and taking to Sai who…what! Another salad eater…well his actually looks good Sakura and Ino had nothing on it just bowls of lettuce. Like I said girls are weird they might as well eat some damn grass it's basically the same thing.

"Are you going to eat?" Sasuke spoke to me quietly.

"Will you feed me?" I smiled jokingly.

"No you dobe." He replied in his usual tone but a small smirk was on his lips as he looked away.

"Yeah. What did you put in my bag anyways?" I asked in curiosity.

"Ramen."

I smiled widely, "You're the best."

"Hn."

I followed Sasuke back in the room and as he was about to go to our bags I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He turned his head with a quizzical look on his face. I stepped in front of him and stood on my tippy toes slightly, placing my lips to his. Sasuke didn't waste a second to kiss me back, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me as we deepened the kiss. Sasuke swallowed my moans as I let them out, protecting our secret from the others. I let my fingers run through his raven hair tugging just the way he likes it. I groan as I feel his fingers claw at my hips. I wish we weren't in this damned cave so me and Sasuke could do the naked tango.

Sasuke pulled back for air only for a second before his lips found there place on my neck. I bit my lip so my voice wouldn't slip and boy was it hard to do. Damn this Uchiha for his magnificent lips and devilish tongue.

"Damn you Uchiha." I groaned quietly and Sasuke chuckled deeply

Sasuke pulled away and smirked at my red face, "Hn."

I watched as Sasuke walked over to our bags like everything was all fine and dandy. I was the one who started the kiss yet he was the one who made me disintegrate in matter of seconds.

"Teme." I pouted.

"Dobe."

"Stupid."

"Moron." He replied.

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Bastard." I smirked.

"Loser." He said with a smirk as he had two ramen containers in his hands.

"Jerk."

"Scumbag."

"I love you." I finally said in a whisper and Sasuke shook his head as a full on smile spread on his face.

"Shut up." He said walking away his smile not leaving his face.

"Ha you love me." I whispered walking quickly next to him.

Sasuke sighed, "Shut up Naruto."

"Admit it first." I said stepping in front of the Uchiha which made him glare at me.

"Move." He hissed out but it didn't have its usual edge to it like it normally does.

I shook my head no, "Not until you say it."

"Can't I just show you instead?" Sasuke said and he smirked as my face grew hot.

I scratched my neck nervously, I was surprised he said that to me, "Um I uh…"

"Surprised you didn't I?" Sasuke whispered in my ear then licked it making me shiver.

I pulled back my face felt even hotter if that was even possible, "Y-yeah."

"I rather show you instead of say it but I can't show you fully so long as the others are in this cave." Sasuke smirked.

"Well I mean you could…" Sasuke raised a brow and I continued, "But you can't cause um…yeah you shouldn't. But you still should say it because I want to hear it."

"Nope." Sasuke said finally walking around me and leaving.

I groaned and followed after him with pout on my lips.

"Lot of name calling don't you think?" Kiba laughed loudly and I flinched.

"You um…heard us?" I asked in a panic.

Kiba nodded no, "Just you two going back and forth calling each other names."

"Oh."

Kiba smiled looking at Shino then the other guys then finally at me winking, "Don't worry I'll keep the secret."

Oh no. Stupid Kiba.

"What secret I want to know?!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah me too!" Ino yelled.

Ten Ten sat up with wide eyes, "Oo what is it? I like secrets too."

"M-may I know?" Hinata asked smiling.

Dammit Kiba.

"Oops. Sorry Naruto." Kiba shrugged and I can tell he was being sarcastic.

I looked at Sasuke who had his arms crossed. He was in the back so no one was looking at him and he mouthed to me, 'If you want'.

I nodded but mouthed, 'You tell them'.

"Oi." Sasuke said and everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Wait do you know the secret?" Sakura asked, "Why does he get to know and not us, Naruto?"

"Yeah come on Naruto!" Ten Ten yelled with a pout.

"Sasuke." I whined looking at my future hubby with pleading eyes.

Everyone's eyes were wide, except Sasuke who had a sexy smirk on his on his face, at the noise that I made but I didn't care. I hate when they all start talking to me at once because my brain just can't handle it.

"Sasuke tell'em for me I'm hungry." I sighed sitting down grabbing the ramen that he made for me.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto's mine."

I chocked a little on my ramen as he said that…what the hell was that? He's mine. Real smooth Sasuke. Real smooth.

"What?" Was all I heard from the girls.

"I said he's mine as in, he is my boyfriend and future husband." Sasuke's voice sounded annoyed but I know it was because he had to explain himself again.

"Future husband!?" Sakura yelled, "Are you joking? You're kidding right?"

"No." I say taking another bite of my ramen.

"Dammit!" Ten Ten yelled and Neji laughed loudly.

Sasuke and I both had confused expressions on our faces as Ten Ten got up and walked over to Neji. She reached in her wallet and pulled out 100 yen (83 us cents) handing it over to Neji.

"Why yo- handin' him….mmm…money?" My words were broken as I had the ramen in my mouth.

Ten Ten sighed as Neji spoke with a proud stare, "I bet Ten Ten that you and Sasuke were together and she didn't believe me so we bet on it and I won."

I choked and glared at Neji who had a smirk, "Bastard we told you not to tell anyone!"

"Yeah but I got mad after that stupid Uchiha hit me so I told her but she thought that I was just bullshitting. It doesn't matter anyway, Sasuke already told them." Neji shrugged his shoulders eating his last piece of sushi.

"Wait so who else knew before us?" Ino asked.

Choji laughed as he looked at all the other guys, "It was just you ladies who weren't in on the secret."

Sasuke chuckled, "Well actually earlier, Naruto and I were only joking. Naruto started the joke and I just played along with him."

"Yeah now we're telling the truth." I said finishing the last bite with a contented sigh.

Rock Lee smiled widely, "What a funny joke."

Sai clapped his hands together and cheered loudly, "I want to help you plan your wedding!"

"Wait!" Sakura yelled catching all of our attention, "What I want to know is when in the hell did you two even start liking each other because just a few weeks ago you Naruto told me that he loved me."

Sasuke looked at me and rolled his eyes, "I do love you…but I love Sasuke more." I explained to her.

Sakura ran a finger through her hair with a groan, "I don't even know why I'm surprised. I should have seen this coming years ago."

"Yeah I mean it was so obvious that Sasuke was in love with you." Ino let out a giggle at my shocked face.

I shook my head no, "Wooooah! Wait what?"

Turning my head, Sasuke looked away from me his cheeks turning the color of the red fire. He wore a scowl and I saw him say something under his breath that no one heard.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Hey Teme." I said louder and he looked at me with a glare, "What does she mean years?"

Sasuke tried to look away but I yelled at him and he looked back at me once again, "I guess I liked you before but now is different."

"So you don't like me?" I asked.

"No."

Feeling a slight painfully tingle in my heart, I looked away but looked back when Sasuke spoke to me again, "Oi dobe. You don't get it you moron. I don't like you because I …you know what mean."

I smiled at him and ran over to him hugging him tightly, "Yeah yeah I know what you mean, teme."

"Good because I ain't saying it." Sasuke said putting a hand on my waist pushing me away gently.

"Ugh I'm not going to say that I'm the happiest person and say that I'm glad you two are together but I will congratulate and support you." Sakura said.

I gave a sad smile to Sakura but she didn't look at me. I don't feel guilty that I took Sasuke from her because he didn't belong to her in the first place, I just feel guilty that she tried so hard.

"Well I'm tired." Kiba yawned stretching his arms out wide.

"Thanks for the useless information." Neji said.

"Listen here you asshole if you don…"

"You wanna start you dirty Inzuka!?"

"Bastard!" Kiba yelled as he got ready to launch himself at the Hyūga.

My eyes widened when Shino pulled Kiba to his chest, his voice so nonchalant, "Sit."

Kiba blushed wildly…oh my god. Does Kiba have a crush on…Shino? As in never talks never takes off his glasses or shows his face bug lovin' Shino. What has this world come to? Well they do look cute. Awww Kiba is blushing again. He's so adorable. Wait what just happened? What is Shino whispering to Kiba…and why is he so red? Oh my god. I wonder if they're already dating. I should ask.

"You two look cute together." I said sitting properly on Sasuke's lap.

Kiba gasped and pulled away from Shino who just looked at him with a blank look.

"Are you insane?" Kiba spat out as he sat next to his precious Akamaru but his eyes widened and he looked back at Shino, "I didn't mean it like that Shino. I mean you are um c- nevermind. Sorry. It just Naruto shocked me was all."

Shino was looking at Kiba and nodded, "I understand."

Kiba had a sad face as he got up and whispered something in the other male's ear making Shino chuckle a little. Shino shook his head and Kiba laughed as he wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"Come let's sleep. I'm beat." Kiba said and Shino nodded in agreement.

Sasuke had finished his food while no one was looking. I got up and groaned as my back cracked from my stretch. Sighing, I watched Sasuke as he fixed the fire giving it more life so he can live through the night. I bid my goodnights to everyone and stood by the door waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke finally stepped in front of me and gave me a smile so that no one could see.

I let out a little yawn and Sasuke smiled again saying, "Tired?"

"Mhmm." My eyes were heavy and I could tell it was noticeable.

I looped my arm through his and looked at everyone, "Night."

Sasuke lead me into the room. We removed our clothes and laid in the fake bed once more. Sasuke put his arm under my head and pulled me closer with his other arm making my back press into his chest. Laughing, I pushed myself away from Sasuke as he nibbled my neck and tickled my waist.

"Sasuke. Quit it." I laughed out again.

I giggled when he stopped and pulled me to his chest like earlier. I let out a sigh of contentment and let the feeling of having his strong arms wrapped around me.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was quiet I could barely even hear him.

"Hmm."

"Can you…um…hum that song from earlier." Sasuke asked me hesitantly.

I left out a small laugh and started humming the song that Tsunade sings for me. I noticed after the second time that there was a soft slow breathing pace coming from Sasuke. I turned around and he was sleeping soundly. I smiled as he pulled me closer with a sigh. I pecked his lips softly and when I opened my eyes Sasuke was already looking at me.

The whisper that escaped his lips made me almost cry, "I love you…dobe."

I pressed my lips to his again and I knew that this is the man that I definitely wanted to be with for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4 Fun in the Forest

**Author's Note: This chapter has a sex part between Sasuke and Naruto…not full on sex but oral. So yeah you have been warned. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN BACK OUT AND READ SOMETHING ELSE! **

**Fun in the Future**

"We've been walking for hours. Where the hell are we supposed to be going?" Ino shouted in an annoyed tone.

Shikamaru groaned as this was her seventh time saying that same line, "Ugh Ino I swear you give me a headache."

"Oh how nice of you to say that to me." Ino spat out stomping away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru groaned again as he watched the blonde girl walk away, "Neji check how far away we are."

Neji sighed, "Ugh I would say that we're about two hours away…and that's if we run."

"Well if we're going to run I need to eat before I die." Choji said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Hinata smiled, "I'm getting hungry as well. I baked cookies if anybody wants some."

"Oo yummy." Ten Ten smiled making grabby hands to Hinata.

I pointed to a spot out in the sun so we could be warm and sit together. I looked through my backpack and pulled out another cup ramen.

"Hey guys who wants some fresh fish?" Kiba gave a bright grin.

"Were are you going to get fish from?" Neji asked with a serious expression.

Kiba's grin grew wider and he raised his hand up to point to somewhere which we couldn't see, "I found a lake when I went to pee."

"I'm down for some fish." I said in a laugh.

"I have rice." Rock Lee said pulling out a big bag of rice.

Laughing, Ten Ten smiled, "You brought a bag of rice with you. Isn't it heavy?"

Rock Lee nodded his head, "I brought potatoes as well."

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "I'll have you know that I love milk…at least I wasn't the one that brought the rice."

"I use the rice not only for food…" Rock Lee started with a head nod, "but the weight of the bag is good training."

Neji agreed and got up, "I'll help you fish Kiba."

"Okay."

Rock Lee handed some potatoes to Hinata and Ten Ten who started to cut and peel the potatoes.

"I must ask the question that has been in my brain since yesterday." Sai said then chuckled to himself before continuing, "How did you two know that you liked one another?"

I blushed as I looked at Sai then I frowned looking at Sasuke who wore a blank unamused expression, "Yeah Sasuke how did you know that you liked me?"

"The first time that we kissed." Sasuke said quickly as he took a sip of his water.

My eyes widened in shock as did everyone else's, "Wait what? You're kidding?"

Sasuke glared at me, "You asked if you don't like the answer than don't ask."

I pouted at the Uchiha who looked away muttering, "Baka."

I crawled closer to Sasuke and put my hand on his cheek to make him look at me, "I was just shocked that you've like me that long and I never noticed…I mean you never showed in any way that you liked me."

Glaring at me Sasuke said, "Me never killing you even though you tried to bring me back was me showing you that I lov…liked you."

I grinned at the mess up that he made but Sai beat me to it, "Oh so the Uchiha can in fact love someone even as awkward and moronic as Naruto."

Sasuke shot a deadly glare at Sai who in turn just smiled not phased…Sai is a creepy and strange fellow, he is the only person is truly not afraid of Sasuke. He isn't even acting he is just naturally not afraid of the Uchiha. I mean that alone is scary but also the fact that he never stops fucking smiling.

"Hey watch Sai or it just won't be Sasuke who's kicking your stupid ass." I said.

I heard a loud laugh and barking guessing that it was Kiba, "Hey guys come look at this!"

We got up and walked to where Kiba was at only to start laughing…except Hinata and Rock Lee.

"Neji-nii-sama!" Hinata shouted running over to a soaking wet and shivering Neji.

Neji was wet and his hair was completely down, some strands in his face, his clothes were dripping in water. Neji looked up at Kiba with Byakugan active and lunged towards the dog.

"Come here you disgusting mutt!" His voice came out in a loud roar that practically shock the ground.

Neji landed a harsh blow to the Inuzuka's stomach sending him flying to the ground. Kiba clenched his stomach and groaned in pain.

"I was…only m-messing with you. Y-you didn't have to get all serious." Kiba wheezed out.

Shino walked next to Kiba and held a hand out, "You deserve it."

"W-what! Shino you're supposed to be on my side not his." Kiba said as he made the cutest pout and puppy dog eyes.

Shino looked away from everyone and let out a sigh as he helped the Inuzuka up.

Hinata took off her coat and handed it to Neji who took it with a small 'thanks'.

"Sasuke go make a big fire so he can warm up." I stated looking at my Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded and walked back making a large fire so that we can cook and be warm.

"Hey Neji, Sasuke made a fire so that you can dry off your clothes." I smiled.

Neji looked at me and nodded, "Thank you."

Shino and Kiba carried the fish back over to where we were previously sitting at, and all of us followed behind. Sakura pulled out a scroll that summoned pots and pans and silver ware to eat. She grabbed a big pot and put water into it letting it come to a boil so she could at the rice.

"You want me to cook the fish?" I asked.

"No we don't want you burning anything." Ino said grabbing a skillet for the fish.

I put my hands on my hips, "I know how to cook."

"Let's not take our chances on getting food poisoning…how about you help by…um…I don't know just sit there and look cute." Ino said smiling.

Crossing my arms over my chest, "Whatever." I mumbled as I walked away from the others.

"Were are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To take a leak." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Sasuke nodded and got up, "I'll go with you."

I smiled softly, "It's not like I'm going to get lost you don't have to worry."

Sasuke walked over to me and leaned to my ear, "I'm not worried I just want to be alone with you."

I blushed and nodded quickly turning away from the taller man so that I could get away from him.

It's crazy how fast this is all going…with me and Sasuke but I think it's due to the fact that we've both secretly like the other so there is no real reason to go slow when the feelings are already mutual. I mean we are young but if I already know that this is the man that I spend my life with then I don't really need to hold back. I mean this is the man that I've been chasing after for years just to bring him back. Now that I'm thinking back on it I didn't know if I was trying to bring him back to Konoha or I was bringing him back to me. All I yearned for was for him to return and that's what I got…what everyone got.

"…ruto. Naruto." A voice called behind me making me turn around.

I looked up at Sasuke who had a concerned look in his eyes which made me ask him, "What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Why?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

Sasuke walked closer to me, "Because you stopped walking."

"Oh."

"Yeah…oh." Sasuke said putting a hand on my cheek.

I looked up at his dark ebony eyes loving how intently they stared back into mine, "I was thinking…about you."

Sasuke chuckled, "What were you thinking?"

"I was questioning whether I wanted you to return for the village or if the turn reason I wanted you to return was for myself." I said placing my hand over top of his squeezing slightly.

Sasuke nodded then stepped closer to me his height just slightly taller than mine.

"After I got my revenge I hated the village but I knew that I couldn't destroy it…because that would mean that I would have to lose you. Back then I loved you but my need to destroy Itachi was much stronger…but it shouldn't have been. I know that now." Sasuke said, "I know now that from here on out you will always come first."

Sasuke spoke with and intensity that made me shiver and want to turn into jelly. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck and stood on my toes to place my lips against his. Sasuke's arms wound themselves around my waist pulling my body closer to his. I loved the feeling that he gave…the feeling of safety… which is weird considering that he tried to kill me years ago.

"I love you Uzumaki-Uchiha Sasuke." I whispered as I broke the kiss.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down kissing me gently again, "I love you to Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto."

I let out a laugh and kissed him deeply letting my fingers run through his hair and tugging in the locks. I loved the groan that came out of Sasuke's mouth as I tugged on his hair. He ran his hands down my back so they rested on my ass, I let out a moan as he squeezed me roughly.

"Oh fuck." I said in a moan as his lips kissed their way down my neck.

Sucking and licking slowly, Sasuke let one of his hands slip into my pants making me shiver at the feel.

"Please…not yet." I whimpered, "Not out here."

Sasuke bit my neck gently and let out a groan, "Fine but I'm still gonna touch you."

I gasped as Sasuke's hand found its way to the front of my pants and grabbed roughly at my already hard erection.

"Ahh…mmm." I moaned but I bit my lip from going any louder, I mean we're outside and I would be pretty embarrassed if someone heard me moaning.

Sasuke chuckled and let his lips travel down to my collarbone, sucking hard. I knew that there would be a mark when he was done but I don't care who sees I mean we are dating.

"I'll show everyone that you're mine." Sasuke growled out as he pumped my erection quickly making me moan loudly, "You're mine Naruto."

"Y-yes!" I breathed out as I let my head fall back.

I felt my legs shaking and I groaned, "W-wait."

Immediately Sasuke stopped and I untangled my arms from him and laid on the ground and he smirked at me, "Come here." I said in a seductive voice.

Sasuke took sat on his knees with a sensual and alluring smirk. He pulled my shirt off of me and quickly ran his tongue over my nipple letting his lips suck and nibble on my flesh. When we're finished it's going to look like I've been mauled by some wild animal.

"Ahh!" I moaned loud as Sasuke continued touching my dick.

I gasped as he made a trail of kisses down my chest. He stopped and sucked on my hip letting a mark appear quickly.

"You better not let that fox of yours heal these or I'm going to be pissed." Sasuke growled out as he bite hard on my other hip.

"I'm …ah fuck… I'm pretty sure he'll know not to get rid of them…nngh!" I groaned as Sasuke unzipped my pants pulling both my boxers and pants off in one tug.

Sasuke looked up at me with pure lust as he licked his lips. I couldn't help the desperate whimper that escaped its way out of my lips but I couldn't help it I needed him now. Seeming him make that face should be illegal. I tugged at his hair and Sasuke let out a deep raspy chuckle.

"S-Sasuke." I whined as I ran my fingers through his hair again.

Sasuke looked up at me and kissed my hip softly, "Yes Naruto?"

"Please…"

Sasuke looked up at me, "Please what? Tell me what you want me to do."

I let out a groan, "J-ust ugh something lick me touch me just ….ah…something p-please."

"You're so sexy." Sasuke growled out as he sucked again on my hip.

I almost screamed when I felt the wet heat of Sasuke's mouth that wrapped around me. I felt amazing, unimaginable. I let my head fall back with a loud moan as he ran his tongue up my dick. He licked slowly up, kissing the top teasingly. I moaned as he liked the tip then let his tongue run down again.

"N-no teasing. S-sasuke please." I said in a moan as tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

I feel like I'm going to explode, this is started to become painful for me. I let out a loud moan as Sasuke put all of me inside of his mouth not leaving one bit out.

"Ahhh!" I screamed embarrassingly loud but I honestly didn't care right now, because all I cared about was the way that he kept bobbing his head up and down, "Ahh! MMm!"

I screamed when I felt the vibrations on my dick caused by the moan that Sasuke let out. Oh god I hate him so much…no I don't he's so good.

"S-so g-good Sasuke." I moaned.

I groaned and blushed when Sasuke looked up at me as he continued to suck on me. I let my hands tug at his hair as I thrusted my hips gently into his mouth. I thought he was going to be mad but instead he just moaned and looked up at me winking. I moaned again and letting m head fall back again. I thrusted my hips harder into Sasuke's mouth moaning as I felt myself hit the back of his throat. I groaned as I felt him start to suck harder on me. What made it even better was when I felt one of his hands travel up my chest caressing it lovingly. I moaned as I felt myself getting closer.

"A-ahhh! Sasuke! I-I'm s-sooo close." I moaned.

I gasped as I felt one of Sasuke's fingers trace around my hole, "S-sasuke…ah…w-what are you do…ah!" I was cut off as I felt his finger enter when.

"Sasuke!" I yelled his name loudly as I came.

Sasuke moaned as he swallowed all of my liquids down not stopping his torture on me.

I breathed heavily as Sasuke sat up licking his lips looking at me with those deadly eyes of his.

"You sure sound sexy. What would the others do if they heard you?" Sasuke chuckled as he leaned over me kissing my jaw, "I would have to fight them off 'cause they'll want a piece of you…and that just won't do."

I moaned as Sasuke sucked on my ear lobe hotly, "S-sasuke s-stop. You'll make me hard again."

"And what's wrong with that?" Sasuke whispered in my ear, "I want you."

I shivered but moaned as Sasuke grinded into me, "Sasuke wait."

"What's wrong Naruto? Do you not want me?" Sasuke asked licking my neck.

I moaned quietly as I wrapped my arms around him again, "It's not that I just…not to sound cliché I just don't want my first time to be in the dammed woods."

Sasuke nodded and kissed me sweetly, "I understand."

"Are you mad?" I asked seriously.

"Why in the hell would I be mad? It's your decision and I respect it." Sasuke said his brows furrowing as he spoke.

I pulled his head down to me kissing him passionately making him groan. I tugged his hair moaning as he grinded into me, letting me feel his big bulge through his pants.

"Let me return the favor Sasuke." I said in a gasp.

Sasuke kissed me roughly then pulled away with a nod. Sasuke sat up and leaded against a tree that was next to him. I crawled my way over to him slowly and I loved the way that his eyes watched me. I felt like I was a predator stalking its prey but in reality I was actually the prey getting myself into a trap.

I kneeled down and unzipped his pants looking up at Sasuke who nodded. I'm not going to lie but I feel really nervous. I mean how in the hell can I compete with Sasuke and his skilled mouth. I pulled out his dick and my eyes widened in pure shock…it was huge.

"Uummm. Yeah there is no way I can do this." My voice came out shaky and full of nervousness.

Sasuke caressed my cheek, "Just give it a try if you can't do it then stop I won't force you."

I nodded and leaned down licking the tip as a test. It wasn't bad at all he actually tasted…good. I licked him again this time from the base to the tip and I smiled internally as I heard Sasuke let out a groan. I licked him all over, never putting it in my mouth yet, all I did was lick him.

"Enough Naruto. Stop the teasing." Sasuke's voice was rough and raspy and boy did it sound sexy.

I looked up at him, nervous, but he spoke to me softly, "It's okay. You can do it. Take it slow."

Sasuke ran a hand gently through my hair and I nodded. I opened my mouth letting him enter it slowly, I started to suck gently nervous at first.

"T-that's it." Sasuke groaned, "Just a little more."

I obeyed and continued to put more of him in my mouth moaning at his delicious taste. I started to move my head up and down sucking as I did.

"F-fuck. You feel so good Naruto." Sasuke praised me which gave me more courage to take more.

I was shocked by how much I had in my mouth and he's big. The rest that I couldn't put in my mouth I used my hand. I pumped my hand in time with the way that my mouth was going. I pulled all the way off to lick the tip again making Sasuke groan loudly. I looked at his face and noticed that he had his sharingan active.

I sat up and looked at him worried, "Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke's eyed me up and down then nodded, "Come here."

I straddled his lap and put my hands on his chest running them up and down, "What is it Sasuke? Was I no good?"

"No, you did great." Sasuke said quietly kissing my neck softly.

I moaned when I felt Sasuke's hands touch my erection…that I didn't even know I had. I put my hand on Sasuke's dick and started to move it in time with Sasuke's hand.

"Mmm…Sasuke." I whined quietly.

I kept moving my hand as I kissed Sasuke's neck gently. I wonder if I should give him a hickey like he did to me.

"C-can I …"

"Yeah." Sasuke said kissing me lustfully.

He broke the kiss and I quickly latched my lips onto his neck sucking roughly onto his skin. I moaned as Sasuke's fingers teased the head of my dick.

"Sasuke." I moaned his name breathlessly.

I started to pump him in my hand faster which made Sasuke groan as he let his head fall back against the tree.

"Come Naruto." Sasuke whispered in a husky voice in my ear.

I screamed loudly arching my back as I came, "Ah! S-Sasuke!"

I was gasping quietly and looked at Sasuke who was slightly red. I got off of his lap and started to suck him quickly.

"F-Fuck!" Sasuke groaned as he pulled my hair, coming in my mouth.

I swallowed every last drop of him and let go with a 'pop'. I grinned as I looked at him.

"Yum." I smiled at Sasuke who pulled me towards him.

He smashed his lips into mine kissing me with passion and …love. The kiss made me feel weak and turn numb. I ran my fingers in Sasuke's hair tugging as I moaned. Sasuke's wrapped an arm around my waist as the other held the back of my neck. I shivered when I felt Sasuke's tongue lick my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and let him search with that devilish tongue of his. He searched every corner of my mouth, not one bit went untouched.

I broke the kiss gasping for air and Sasuke chuckled. I glared at the Uchiha for his skillful self. I looked down at his shirt and blushed wildly as I saw the come that was on his shirt. Sasuke took off his shirt and turned it inside out so you couldn't see the um..stain.

"Good thing this shirt is reversible." Sasuke smirked as I noticed his shirt go from black to a dark grey.

I laughed and nodded in agreement. I got up and picked up my boxers and pants putting them on quickly before Sasuke got anymore perverted thoughts.

"Okay let's go back." I groaned as I cracked my back.

Sasuke nodded and we walked back not saying anything. We just enjoyed the satisfying silence as we were walking. I let my hand reach for his and he let his fingers intertwine with mine. I looked at Sasuke but he glanced at me.

I looked ahead and smiled, "I love you Sasuke."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said and I laughed.

We made it back to the others and Shikamaru looked at us, "Just in time the food just finished."

"Sweet." I said as I let go of Sasuke's hand to jog over to Sakura who was making everyone's plate.

Sakura got all the plates and split everything into equal portions. I looked as Ino got up and walked over to Choji who had been sleeping.

"Oh my sweet Choji wake up the food is done." Ino laughed as the Akimichi launched up at the sound of food.

"Mm what is it?" Choji asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sakura walked to him handing him his plate and fork, "Fish with potatoes, rice and mushroom"

"How'd you get mushrooms?" I asked confused, "Are they even safe?"

"Why yes? I studied plants Naruto so I know what is safe and what is not." Ino said with a serious tone.

I shrugged my shoulder and handed Sasuke his food then gave him a bottle of water that I had in my bag.

"Aw such a sweet wife." Kiba joked making everyone laugh.

"I could say the same to you." I said just in time as Kiba gave Shino his food.

Kiba blushed at my words as he noticed that he did the same thing that I did for Sasuke. Kiba huffed and start eating his food quickly, his blush never going away.

Shino looked at Kiba and said, "You do make a cute wife."

Everyone's eyes widened at Shino's words to Kiba. Kiba looked at Shino with an extremely red face and then we heard Shino let out a deep chuckle.

"W-wha…never mind. J-just eat y-your food will ya." Kiba said shoving Shino gently, a pout forming on the Inuzuka's face.

Sai smiled, "SO much love is forming on this mission. Isn't it just wonderful?"

Rock Lee nodded with his usual bright smile, "Oh how I wish my love was here to see all this beauty."

I looked at Rock Lee strangely then asked, "Wait you're dating someone Bushy Brow?"

"Well yes. Did you think I was alone? On no." Rock Lee smiled brightly.

Shikamaru looked shocked, "Who is it?"

"I bet whoever it is ugly." Neji chuckled.

"My Gaara-sama is not ugly. He is one of the most beautiful people that I've ever met!" Rock Lee said angrily and everyone gaped at him.

"D-did you just say Gaara-sama?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Yes. Gaara and I have been dating for the past year now and I am utterly shocked that you all haven't noticed I mean it's not like we were ever hiding it."

"Then why didn't you ever tell us?" Ten Ten questioned.

Rock Lee took a bit of his food and shrugged, "None of you guys asked."

We all left it at that not replying or responding to what the green ninja said, instead we just finished the rest our foods. There was small conversation between everyone just random topics nothing serious just something to get our minds off of the fact that we're still on a hard mission. I helped the others clean and Sakura burned the scroll and the pots and plates and silverware disappeared. Rock Lee killed the fire throwing some water on it and we headed out for the journey.

It was a nice and quiet walk until Sai had to open his mouth, "So what did you two do in the forest that long?"

Ugh this is going to be a long trip.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare on the Mountainside

**Author's Note: There is a little bit of gore and horror in here. I didn't make it that scary but if you get scare or don't like blood please don't read.**

**Nightmare on the Mountainside**

"There is the path to the mountain." Hinata said happily but there was a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

I heard a sigh come from Neji's lips, "Finally."

I looked around and noticed everyone's tired forms, "I think we should call it a day this weather is killing us all right now."

"But we are already a day behind schedule." Choji said already opening a bag of cookies.

I nodded, "Yeah I know that but I mean are any of you guys ready to actually travel all the way up some mountain. I highly doubt that we can make it, plus Tsunade-sama said it takes one day to only make it halfway."

"I think he's right." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I don't think I can make it either way." Ten Ten groaned putting her head on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata smiled sadly and rubbed her girlfriends head lovingly, "I think we should set up camp."

"Good." Rock Lee said, "I'll look for a place that we can stay."

"Okay. Sasuke, you know what to do." I said giving Sasuke a teasing smile who only returned a glare.

Sasuke walked with Rock Lee to look for some place for us all to sleep and rest the night. I don't see any caves so we'll probably have to stay out in the open which means that one or two of us will have to keep watch over the others. Ugh that's just great I don't think that any of us are up for it. Well I think I'll stay up they all seem beat.

"Found a spot." Rock Lee shouted.

We followed the voice and found Sasuke and Rock Lee standing in a large clearing with a small pond neck to it.

"Nice spot." Kiba said.

"It's out in the open so someone will have to take watch." Neji said and Shikamaru nodded.

"I could take first watch." I volunteered and Kiba spoke, "I can watch with him."

"Okay, that's good. You two could watch for an hour then we could take turns. I'll do the next watch." Neji said.

"I'll help you Neji." Hinata smiled sweetly and Neji gave her a small smile in turn.

Shikamaru and Choji said in unison "We'll do the third watch."

"I could go forth." Ten Ten said and Rock Lee smiled as he looked at his teammate, "And I shall assist her."

"Ino, Sai and I will do the fifth watch." Sakura said looking at Sai and Ino then everyone else.

"I guess that leaves Sasuke and Shino to do the last watch.

"I'll watch for two hours instead of one so you can get more sleep." Sasuke said and looked at me.

Shino nodded, "Two hours will be good."

"I'll do two hours as well." Shino said.

Neji groaned as he stretched, "It's settled then."

I walked by the pond and sat down so my back was facing the pond. There was no way that someone could sneak behind me unless they can jump down a mountain completely quiet without landing in the water. Kiba walked over to me and with Akamaru beside him. Kiba sat somewhat near me but there was about three or four feet between us. I watched everyone lay out there sleeping bags over the fire that Sasuke made. Hinata unzipped her sleeping bag to make it a giant blanket and laid it on the ground and Ten Ten did the same with hers. The two girls laid down and the put Ten Ten's sleeping bag over their bodies like a blanket.

"They're so adorable." I said quietly to myself.

"Yeah." I heard Kiba's small voice reply.

I turned and saw a small smile on Kiba's face as he looked at the two girls quickly drifting off to sleep.

"I use to like Hinata…" Kiba whispered as he moved closer to me, "But she was way too infatuated with you to notice."

"She was?" I asked shocked.

Kiba chuckled quietly, "Yeah but you didn't notice so when she was crying and I was trying to comfort her Ten Ten walked over and asked if she could talk to her instead, ya know girl to girl. So I left and two or three days later they became inseparable. Then a month passed by and they told us all that they were dating. I wasn't as hurt as I thought I was going to be. I thought I was going to be upset that she didn't chose me but over the time that they were together I was to busy hanging out and doing missions with Shino to even notice the change in my feelings."

I listened to Kiba and smiled, "You both like each other don't you."

"A lot." Kiba whispered with a small smile on his face.

Even though it was a small smile you could tell by looking at it that it was full of pure happiness. It was sweet.

"Have you told him yet?"

Kiba looked at me and shook his head 'no'.

"Why not?" I asked concerned.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders, "I'm afraid of what his family is going to say…and what my family would say."

"Well have they ever told you that loving another guy is wrong?" I asked looking at the others, they were all fast asleep.

"Well…no, and neither has Shino…but maybe… I don't know you're right." Kiba's worried face quickly turned back to joy and his smile returned ten times brighter, "I'm going to tell my family right away when we get back."

I smiled and looked around at the trees and trained my ears just to see if I heard anything…it was clear, well minus the regular bird or bugs here and there.

"How was Iruka when you told him that you liked him, I mean Sasuke?" Kiba asked not looking at me but at his dog who he was petting softly.

I let out a quiet laugh, "I just realized my feeling for him before this mission started but Iruka I guess noticed them years before I did. Because when Sasuke finally returned the first Iruka-Sensei said to me was, 'Oh I can't wait to plan the wedding'."

Kiba let out a laugh but covered his mouth so that he wouldn't wake the others with the loud sound, "I'm sorry but that's hilarious."

"It is pretty strange how your parents can tell when you like someone faster than you can." I smiled thinking back on all the times Iruka teased me about Sasuke.

"That is true." Kiba smiled.

We sat in silence for a little while but it was broken when I heard a groan and then I saw Sasuke stand up and walk over to me with his sleeping bag in hand.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" I asked with confusion.

Sasuke laid his bag down close to me and got inside but placed his head in my lap instead, "I want to be next to you." Sasuke mumbled as he got comfortable.

I smiled and leaned back against the rock that was behind me and started to run my fingers through the Uchiha's hair, "Well hurry up and sleep so you aren't tired for your two hour watch."

"Hn." That was all the reply I got before I heard the soft and heavy breathing from Sasuke.

**'****Well isn't that just a beautiful sight.' I heard Kyuubi's voice say.**

'Oh hush up will ya old man.' I laughed mentally, 'I'm keeping watch so that everyone can sleep.'

**'****Well isn't my kit just the sweetest thing. Speaking of sweet, earlier you were a naughty one in the forest.'**

'What are you talking about?' I asked then my face flushed with embarrassment, 'You didn't.'

** '****Oh yes. I was going to see how you were doing but I was met with the sight of Sasuke dining upon your di…'**

'Okay I get it.' I laughed nervously.

**'****At least I know that my baby is being well taken care of.' Kyuubi's loud laugh echoed and I groaned loudly.**

'Ugh you're so gross you perverted old man.' I groaned out in annoyance.

**Kyuubi laughed again, 'I'm not the one that was begging more form Sasuke.'**

'Okay this conversation is over I have a job to do ya know. Plus isn't t past your bed time.' I said in a chuckle.

**'****I am over a hundred years old I sleep when I want to.' Kyuubi growled out, 'You may control me but not when I close my eyes or when I open them.'**

'Calm down old man, I'm just asking because you're usually asleep at this time anyways.' I laughed petting Kyuubi on the nose.

**'****That is correct but I am up since I couldn't speak to you earlier since you were, occupied. I just wanted to ask you how far you have gotten up.'**

'We still haven't even climbed the mountain yet. We decided that we would save that for after we all got rest.' I said running my fingers in his fur loving the loud deep growl that he let out.

**'****I see.' Kyuubi said then growled as I continued to pet his fur, 'Well my kit I have grown tired so I bid you a good night. Awaken me if there is trouble and when you awaken in the morning.'**

'Night Kyuubi.' I said one last time before I took a breath and opened my eyes.

"I wonder what the reward is." I heard Kiba say.

I looked over and shrugged my shoulders, "Who knows?"

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes as he petted his dogs head, "I wonder if Shino liked me for a long time for if it was just recent."

I chuckled a little bit and looked down at Sasuke's sleeping face, "Yeah. To say that I was shocked with Sasuke's answer would be an understatement. I thought that Sasuke was like me and just liked me recently as well. I didn't know that he liked me for so long."

Kiba looked at me and shook his head, "Well I mean you're kind of oblivious to when people like you."

"True." I smiled, "I think Shino has like you for a while."

Kiba looked at me then at said boy, "Why do you say that?"

"Not only the fact that you two are so close but also the way that it seems that he only talks when it's you or Hinata. But I think that he sees Hinata more as a sister and you as who he loves, ya know."

Kiba nodded and I noted that he had a light blush on his cheeks, he is just too cute, "Ya want to know what I think is insane is the fact that Gaara is with Rock Lee."

Kiba had to cover his mouth from letting out a laugh, "That is so true. I wonder who tops."

I looked at him and a grinned, "I bet its Rock Lee."

"No, oh hell no. It's got to be Gaara. I mean have you seen the way that Gaara is?"

"Yeah I know and I think he would be the cutest little uke ever." I smiled.

Kiba laughed and puffed out his chest, "Well I know that I'm going to top Shino."

I had to cover the loud laugh that almost escaped, "Yeah right. Kiba I mean honestly this is Shino that we are discussing here…there is no way in hell that you are topping unless the two of you guys switched bodies. Other than that I don't think it will be possible. No just no."

Kiba put a hand to his heart and pouted, "I thought that we were friends Naruto but Now I see that you have betrayed me."

I smiled at his stupidity, "I am your friend and as your friend I highly suggest that you just submit to him, because if you try to top he'll probably just look at you like you're psycho."

Kiba huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest in disbelief, "I can't believe you."

"You topping will be the day that I top Sasuke." I smirked at Kiba's widened eyes.

"That'll never happen especially not with Sasuke as your partner." Kiba laughed then stopped with a pout.

"Told you. See how it is. Our semes are just too…" I started.

"Stubborn." Kiba smiled.

I laughed but it was cut short when I saw Neji sit up stretching. I checked my small watch and noticed that an hour has already passed, time sure does fly. I watched as Neji crouched beside Hinata and lightly tapped on her shoulder, she woke up with a delicate smile to which Neji returned. They both got up and walked over to us and I nodded. Kiba walked over to Shino, who put his sleeping bag next to his. Hinata and Neji sat were Kiba was originally sitting.

"Sasuke." I whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke groaned.

"Move your head so I can sleep will ya." I said.

Sasuke sat up groaning and I laughed at him kissing his cheek. He scooted over in his large sleeping bag and I hopped inside with him snuggling into his chest. I sighed when his arms engulfed me into a tight and relaxing embrace pulling me closer to his warm chest. I let his scent take over me, washing over my senses as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up as I felt Sasuke move from beside me, I quickly shot up, "What's wrong?"

"Shh. It's nothing I have watch now." Sasuke said shushing me quietly as he ran a hand over my cheek.

"Already?" I asked and he nodded, "Okay."

I put my head on Sasuke's lap and giggled as he rolled his eyes, "Play with my hair."

"Ugh you dobe." Sasuke said even though his fingers twirled and tugged my hair.

"What it's relaxing?" I yawned as my eyes closed shut.

I slept and let my mind go blank and drift away.

_Naruto's Dream:_

_ "__Sasuke! Sasuke!" I heard myself yell in panic as I found myself alone in the woods._

_ "__Naruto what are you doing? You're going to be late." I turned around and was met with Tsunade in a light pink kimono with a black trim tied with a black sash, it fit her form beautifully. She had her hair down but half of it was tied up in a ponytail with a flower in it. She was also wearing silver earrings._

_I looked at her confused, "late for what?"_

_She let out a gentle laugh, "Your wedding silly or have you forgotten it."_

_I felt my eyes go wide. Tsunade turned me around and I was met with huge stain glass doors. Iruka was standing by the doors wearing a solid black kimono with a yellow and white stripped trim and a white sash there. I noticed that his hair was down and nicely combed framing his face beautifully. He held a gorgeous white fan that had a sparkly and diamond design that made what looked like the Uzumaki symbol over the Uchiha symbol. It looked really…pretty._

_I looked down at my reflection in the window to my left and gasped at what I saw. I was wearing kimono that was white but faded into a light pink, there was a spiral design that was gold with gold glitter and diamonds. At the bottom with the spirals and swirls there were pink flowers making the swirls and spirals look like they were vines. The trim on the sleeves and the bottom was pink matching the flowers but when it moved in the light it looked yellow. Had a white sash with another light pastel yellow sash over top of the white one. There were also large orange beads that were tied around my waist, they were the same color as Kyuubi's fur. My hair was combed and it looked a little longer just grazing the tops of my shoulders, the front was back from the white head band I was wearing. The whisker scars on my cheeks were painted over with dark black paint, so they looked like thick black stripes. I was wearing silver drop earrings that had an amethyst cut into a ball. I was also wearing the necklace that Tsuande gave me. I think I looked pretty good._

_ "__Ready to go? Tsunade said to me._

_I nodded my head and Iruka walked over to me lopping his left arm through my right arm, "You look amazing Naruto."_

_ "__T-thanks." I said my voice quivering slightly._

_Two men opened the door and I began walking with Iruka on my right arm and Tsunade on my left arm. As we stepped inside the building my eyes widened as I saw all my friends and Senseis from the village standing up as they saw us. My eyes met with Jiraiya's who gave me two thumbs up and a wide smile. I smiled and looked around seeing Sakura and Ino waving at me like crazy. I saw everyone and it was pretty crazy. _

_Then my eyes locked on to his…there Sasuke was wearing a kimono similar to mine only it was dark gray at the top fading into black. The trim was a gray, and instead of gold and yellow spirals he had silver spirals and swirls. The flowers on his kimono were also white as was the trim on the sleeves and the bottom. He had a white sash and a light gray on over top of the white one. He too was wearing the same orange beads as me around his waist. He was holding the same fan that Iruka was holding as well. His hair also looked longer and was as spiky it looked like Madara's._

_ "__Wow." I whispered to myself._

_I looked next to Sasuke and gasped when I saw Itachi standing next to him wearing a solid black kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the left side of his chest. His hair was down as well and his eyes they looked…pale like there was no life to the Sharingan. I mean his face looked happy and so did his eyes but the color of them made him look lifeless. _

_Next to Itachi was Kakashi who wore the same attire as Itachi. He didn't have his eye covered but he still wore a mask over his mouth but it was black. That man I tell ya. _

_Iruka and Tsunade led me up the red carpet and stopped when we were in front of a laughing Sasuke. I gave Tsunade a hug and a kiss and she walked over to Jiraiya. Iruka put a hand to my cheek and smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead. He backed up a little and bowed as he handed me the fan. I took the fan and watched him walk over to Tsunade. _

_ "__Damn I'm a lucky one." Sasuke smirked as I turned to face him._

_ "__Damn straight." I joked nervously. _

_I walked up the small steps and stood in front of Sasuke who still wore that sexy smirk of his. There was talking going beside me but I never listened the only thing I listened to was when Sasuke said 'I Do.'_

_ "__Do you Uzumaki Naruto take Uchiha Sasuke to be your husband?" The man spoke._

_ "__I sure do." I laughed out and everyone laughed with me._

_ "__Then I now announce you Husband and Wife! You may now kiss your bride!" The man shouted happily._

_I grabbed Sasuke's face and quickly pulled him towards me pushing my lips to his in a passionate kiss. Sasuke's arm pulled me to his chest and I loved it, it was amazing. We broke the kiss and I couldn't help the wide grin that spread on my face._

_But that grin was cut short as I noticed the blood coming out of Sasuke's mouth. _

_ "__Sasuke?!" I yelled worried._

_I screamed when I noticed Sasuke fall back before I could catch him. There was a pool of blood around him and a sword through his chest. When I looked around no one was there and the building was destroyed._

_ "__Y-you got what y-you w-wan-ted." A voice coughed out but when I looked it wasn't Sasuke…no that wasn't my Sasuke. The one on the ground was the old Sasuke the one who fought with me._

_ "__N-no. You're not d-dead." I said shaking my head as I crouched beside the bleeding form._

_ "__Oh yes he is." I heard a voice call._

_I turned and there was no one there, "Who are you?"_

_ "__The person your kids will fear." I shivered when the voice laughed._

_I looked down but Sasuke's body was gone, all that was left was his blood._

_ "__No. No!" I screamed, "Sasuke! Where are you! Sasuke!"_

_The voice laughed again, "He's dead! Just like your children!"_

_I gasped when I looked up and saw the body of Sasuke and there were four other. My eyes widened with fear as I saw the people…my kids that Tsunade described to me earlier. They were all lying on the ground lifeless and motionless, crimson blood staining their clothes and faces. I ran over to what I think is Hitaching and picked him up rubbing the blood off of his face._

_ "__W-wake up! Hitaching! Come on baby." I said screamed and anxious. _

_I looked down and took the sword out of his chest crying hysterically. _

_ "__Naruto what did you do?!" I heard a voice yell._

_When I looked it was Sasuke standing with Iruka, Jiraiya, Kakashi and a crying Tsuande. When I looked back to my bleeding and deceased children I noticed that Sasuke's body wasn't there. _

_ "__How could! Look what you've done!" Sasuke yelled pulling my son from my arms._

_ "__I didn't…I didn't k-kill t-them!" I yelled tears pouring out of my eyes._

_Sasuke put Hitaching down and pulled his Katana out of its sheath. I stood up backing away from Sasuke who only came closer to me with his eyes spinning quickly._

_I gasped when my back hit the tree, I was cornered, "P-please! Sasuke, S-Sasuke d-don't do this. I didn't do it!"_

_ "__You said you wouldn't kill anyone else, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled._

_ "__I didn't Sasuke please I swear! It was the voice!" I yelled._

_Sasuke growled, "The same voice that told you to kill Iruka and Tsunade right?!"_

_ "__W-what? I didn't kill anyone!" I shouted fearfully._

_I looked behind him and screamed when I saw Tsunade and Iruka dead on the ground, "I…but…I didn't d-do that…I l-loved t-hem."_

_ "__Yeah just like you loved me?" Sasuke said showing me the huge scar on his stomach._

_I yelled as Sasuke stabbed me in the stomach, the blood pouring from my stomach like a crimson waterfall, "NO!"_

_End of Naruto's Nightmare_


End file.
